Un si lourd secret
by Azzarine
Summary: Huit ans se sont écoulés, Harry est devenu un Auror reconnu et apprécié mais sa petite vie va être bouleversée quand le passé va revenir et le frapper en plein visage... HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà une nouvelle histoire terminée il n'y a pas longtemps. Si j'ai encore des fans, je m'excuse platement pour le manque de publication des ces derniers mois (qui a dit années ?) mais j'ai une explication toute simple : j'ai décidé de ne plus publier d'histoires en cours d'écriture, pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis un membre très fidèle du Club de la Page Blanche et qu'il m'arrive assez régulièrement de ne pas toucher une fic commencée pendant des semaines, sinon des mois, faute d'inspiration. Voilààà !

Cette histoire qui va suivre est composée de 8 chapitres, elle est terminée et c'est la première partie d'une série de deux histoires. La seconde partie est en passe d'être terminée mais comme d'habitude, je la publierais quand elle le serra, hihi. Je publierais un chapitre par jour, je vous donne pas d'heure par contre, mais probablement tard le soir vu que je suis un oiseau de nuit, lol !

Aller, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

.

Pairing : Drago / Harry

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, les persos sont pas à moi, quel dommage, mais l'histoire tordu si, donc on plagie pas, capiche ? lol

.

* * *

.

**Un Si lourd Secret**

.

**Chapitre 1****  
**

.

C'était la guerre. Tous les sorciers le savaient et tous savaient qu'il était fortement déconseillé de sortir après le coucher du soleil. Mais certains le faisaient quand même. Ces sorciers étaient des Aurors, de puissants magiciens qui combattaient Voldemort corps et âme jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive parfois. C'était le cas d'Harry Potter, un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans qui avait déjà vu bien trop de morts, et qui avait bien trop de sang sur les mains pour son âge. Mais son histoire avec Voldemort était particulière car celui-ci avait tenté de le tuer alors qu'il n'était âgé que d'un an... Pour l'atteindre, il avait assassiné les parents du jeune garçon et depuis qu'Harry était au courant, depuis que la vérité avait enfin éclaté, il n'aura de repos qu'une fois le vil serpent six pieds sous terre. Et il comptait bien le tuer, que cela lui prenne deux, dix ou cent ans.

Ce soir n'était pas une exception, bien que la neige qui recouvrait la totalité du monde, ou presque, en ce réveillon de Noël, rende les paysages surnaturels. Mais Harry se fichait de tout cela. De toute façon, il ne fêtait plus Noël avec les Weasley, ni avec personne du reste, depuis bien longtemps. Dès qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, à partir du moment où il avait eu dix-huit ans, il avait coupé tous les ponts avec les siens. Dans le but unique de les protéger. Depuis huit ans donc, huit longues années, il n'avait revu ni Ron, ni Hermine, ni les professeurs de cette école qui l'avaient vu grandir et devenir un homme malgré les embûches. Ils avaient bien échangé quelques lettres de temps en temps, se téléphonaient aussi, mais sans plus.

Cette nuit, cependant, il allait faire un bond involontaire dans le passé lorsqu'une ronde, routinière pour lui, dans les rues de Londres, allait le faire tomber nez à nez avec un ancien camarade de classe... Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Harry pensait impossible après huit ans, c'était bien de tomber sur Drago Malefoy !

Il faisait nuit noire, sans lune, mais avec la neige, on y voyait comme en plein jour, sinon mieux. Harry tournait en silence dans les rues sombres de la capitale anglaise. Bien évidemment il ne faisait jamais, ou très peu, de ronde dans les rues passantes car depuis quelques années, Voldemort avait totalement cessé de s'en prendre aux Moldus. Du jour au lendemain, il avait abandonné, comme si le divertissement ne l'intéressait plus. Ce qui était parfaitement possible, bien entendu... Par contre, il s'en prenait volontiers aux Nés-Moldus, et aux sorciers de basse extraction. Les Aurors avaient donc le lourd devoir de surveiller les endroits Moldus fréquentés par les sorciers… comme ce bar miteux coincé entre deux immeubles au fond d'une ruelle puante en cul-de-sac. Non, ce n'était pas le Chaudron Baveur. Il se nommait « Au Crépuscule des Fées ». Un nom plutôt magique tout en étant très triste quand on savait que les Fées – les véritables fées – avaient disparu du monde magique depuis des siècles.

Suite à un tirage au sort, il avait échu à Harry de surveiller ce pub et rien que la devanture lui donnait envie de repartir en sens inverse et les laisser se débrouiller seuls. Néanmoins, Gryffondor dans le corps et dans l'âme, il s'ébroua et poussa la porte de bois qui grinça sourdement. Aussitôt le brouhaha des voix dans le bouiboui se turent, avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Harry s'approcha donc du comptoir et indiqua sa poitrine où un insigne brillait. C'était un grand M majuscule, le symbole du Ministère de la Magie, et il aurait très bien pu passer pour un simple employé dudit Ministère s'il n'avait pas laissé volontairement sa cicatrice bien en évidence.

- Bonsoir, Auror Potter, fit le barman. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Xérès, s'il vous plait. Tout est calme, ce soir ?

- Mouais, ça va. J'ai eut deux bagarres cet après-midi mais ils étaient ivres. Ce soir c'est tranquille, j'ai des clients et ils boivent, donc ça me va.

Harry eut un sourire en coin. Il pivota alors et s'accouda au comptoir pendant que le barman lui préparait sa commande. Il récupéra ensuite son verre et une assiette de bacon bien grillé, cadeau de la maison, et alla s'installer dans un coin reculé de la salle, d'où il pourrait voir tout le monde et surtout les deux portes, celle de devant et celle de derrière, ainsi que la grande cheminée. Pas question de louper un Mangemort s'il entrait !

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Harry resta assis pendant quatre heures, jusqu'à la fermeture, à siroter son verre et picorer son bacon. Comme demandé par les Aurors, les clients et les employés les ignoraient et les oubliaient afin de ne pas provoquer les choses si d'aventure un Mangemort se pointait. Il fallait que l'Auror présent puisse agir en toute liberté en faisant le moins de dégâts collatéraux possibles.

Quand le dernier client quitta le pub, le barman s'approcha du Gryffondor et lui tendit un billet. Harry le refusa mais l'homme le lui mit de force dans le col de son uniforme d'Auror. Harry ne pu pas refuser de nouveau. Il prit le billet de cent euros et le glissa dans sa poche. C'était une façon comme une autre de remercier les « Anges Gardiens » qui veillaient sur le commun des mortels, même si d'autres patrons de pub ou de boîte de nuit préféraient offrir nourriture, coucher, voir même une ou deux filles.

Les lampes du bar s'éteignirent les unes après les autres et la rue devint aussi silencieuse et sinistre que dans un mauvais polar. Harry en eut un frisson et, les mains dans les poches, il s'apprêta à transplaner quand on le bouscula violement. Il tituba et fit quelques pas de côté pour ne pas tomber. Libérant ses mains, il tira aussitôt sa baguette magique et Stupéfixa la personne qui l'avait bousculé. Le rayon rouge frappa l'inconnu entre les omoplates et il se figea une seconde avant de tomber lourdement en avant. Harry s'approcha alors et, du pied, le retourna sur le dos. Il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour en voyant les longues mèches blondes, le nez fort et le menton pointu. Sans parler des yeux bleu glacier qui s'agitaient de terreur dans leurs orbites !

- Toi ! siffla le brun en pointant Drago Malefoy de sa baguette magique.

Il libéra la tête de l'ancien Serpentard qui prit aussitôt une grande goulée d'air.

- Potter ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là, tu… ? Libères-moi et tires-toi, tu vas te faire descendre sinon !

- Malefoy, tu as vu ma tenue ? demanda alors Harry en haussant un sourcil. Si quelqu'un doit mourir ce soir, ça ne sera pas moi.

Le blond déglutit. Soudain, des craquements retentirent et Harry recula d'un pas. Il disparu dans les ombres, resserrant ses doigts sur sa baguette, et Malefoy lui lança un juron.

- Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin ! hurla alors une voix d'homme.

- C'est un cul-de-sac ! renchérit une voix de femme discordante.

- Faut le trouver ! La prime est… Ah !

Il y eut un choc sourd et la voix se tut. Harry sortit alors de l'ombre et enjamba Malefoy, toujours immobile, allongé sur le dos. D'un geste de la main, il le recouvrit d'un vieux carton humide et le blond grimaça en retenant son souffle mais il resta silencieux. Harry s'éloigna alors et contourna le coin de l'immeuble. Il jeta un œil dans la rue perpendiculaire et vit deux silhouettes debout et une masse noire sur le sol.

- Pourquoi tu l'as tué ! couina la femme.

- Parce que la prime sera plus avantageuse pour deux que pour trois ! rétorqua le premier homme. Aller, on bouge de là ! Le Lord veut le cadavre de ce traitre avant l'aube !

La femme alla pour protester mais son compagnon transplana et elle le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Quand le silence revint, Harry vérifia une dernière fois les alentours puis revint sur ses pas et repoussa le carton sur Malefoy. Là, il le libéra du sortilège et l'aida à se relever. Les deux jeunes hommes se firent face une seconde avant de se tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un peu gauche, Harry recula le premier et Malefoy lui saisit le visage entre ses mains.

- Putain Potter ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse. T'es vivant ?!

- Malefoy, je peux en dire autant de toi, tu sais ?

- Ouais mais… Merlin, personne ne t'a revu depuis notre sortie de Poudlard, il y a huit ans ! Qu'est-ce que tu… Merde, même le Lord te cherche partout !

Harry grimaça. Il ne faisait pourtant rien de spécial pour se cacher… Le blond remarqua alors le grand M sur la poitrine de son ancienne Némésis et il releva le menton.

- Auror, hein… fit-il en reculant d'un pas. Je vois…

Il recula à nouveau et buta contre un sac poubelle. Il trébucha, se rattrapa et continua de reculer. Harry resta sans bouger. Il savait que le Serpentard allait s'enfuir car en face de lui, ce n'était plus Drago Malefoy qu'il avait, mais un Mangemort, un vrai Mangemort, habillé des robes noires brodées, et le sortilège qui se trouvait dans l'insigne que portait le Gryffondor à la poitrine, avait viré au vert.

- Je…

- Pars Malefoy, fit alors Harry. Vas-t-en maintenant et je ne te poursuivrais pas. Si tu ne t'en vas pas dans la seconde, Malefoy, d'autres vont arriver et tu seras pris.

- Potter, on… on a grandi ensemble, on… Tu… Tu ne peux…

- Nous sommes dans des camps opposés maintenant. Ou bien tu t'en vas maintenant, ou bien je t'arrête et tu iras à Azkaban sans passer par le Magenmagot.

Malefoy déglutit bruyamment. Il recula à nouveau de quelques pas quand soudain il y eut un formidable craquement qui résonna dans la rue vide, et trois autres Aurors apparurent, le M de leur poitrine brillant d'un vert intense.

- Mangemort ! gueula soudain l'un des nouveaux venus. Tu es en état d'arrestation, ne tente pas de transplaner, tu es encerclé !

Un liseré blanc couru alors sur le sol et entoura Malefoy qui se figea. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule puis vers Harry, mais le brun n'était plus là. Il avait profité du craquement du transplanage de ses compagnons pour s'en aller.

Pris au piège sans moyen de secours, Malefoy serra les mâchoires et se résigna. Levant les mains, il jeta sa baguette magique à travers le cercle et elle rebondit dans un petit bruit cristallin sur le goudron. Il s'agenouilla ensuite, les mains sur la nuque, et la seconde suivante, on l'assomma d'un bon coup derrière le crâne et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Harry jeta sa veste d'uniforme sur le sofa et se dirigea vers une petite cuisine en semant ses chaussures et en dénouant sa cravate. Il déboutonna ensuite sa chemise tout en farfouillant dans le frigo et un claquement de porte se fit alors entendre.

- Chéri ? C'est toi ?

Le Gryffondor pivota et une femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Enroulée dans une robe de chambre bleue, les cheveux noués en une épaisse tresse passée sur son épaule, elle entra dans la pâle et froide lueur du néon.

- Harry… Oh Merlin soit loué, tu es rentré entier…

Déposant la bouteille de lait sur le plan de travail, Harry serra la jeune femme dans ses bras puis il la repoussa et posa ses mains sur le ventre plus que rebondi qui déformait la robe de chambre.

- J'ai entendu à la radio qu'ils avaient arrêté un Mangemort dans ton secteur…

- Je n'y suis pour rien, mentit alors Harry. Ils ont du passer après que je sois parti. Comment tu vas, toi ?

- Bien… Si on considère que je suis enceinte d'un Mangemort qui meure à Azkaban…

- Je suis désolé.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Edward a été un monstre et encore maintenant je me demande comment j'ai fait pour rester sa femme tout en sachant qu'il était un Mangemort…

Il y eut un silence et la jeune femme posa ses mains sur celle du brun. Il la regarda et elle lui sourit doucement. Il lui renvoya un rictus puis soupira profondément.

- Je t'en serais reconnaissante toute ma vie de m'avoir prise avec toi, Harry Potter, fit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Seule, je n'aurais pas survécu…

- J'ai fait enfermer ton mari à la prison à vie, répondit le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. Quand j'ai réalisé que tu étais là, enceinte, et que tu avais tout vu, j'ai sentit ma maudite âme de Gryffondor refaire surface…

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Harry se détourna. Il attrapa la bouteille de lait, en vida la moitié d'une traite puis la reposa et disparu dans le salon.

- Harry…

- Écoute, Cinabelle, tu m'as déjà dit et redit ce que tu vas me dire, et je vais te répondre la même chose que d'habitude : non je ne regrette pas de t'avoir sortie de prison et de t'avoir prise avec moi, et non je ne regrette pas d'avoir couché avec toi alors que tu étais déjà enceinte et mariée.

La dénommée Cinabelle serra les lèvres. Quelques souvenirs lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Ils n'étaient pas vieux, six mois, tout au plus, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement bien de ce jour où, alors qu'elle revenait de Londres, elle avait trouvé sa maison bien trop silencieuse à son goût. Son mari, Edward Aspert, Médicomage renommé, mais aussi Mangemort actif et puissant, aurait du être là à cette heure tardive mais la maison était vide et plongée dans le noir…

_Cinabelle fut rapidement attirée de l'autre côté de la maison, dans le jardin, où elle découvrit avec horreur un groupe d'Aurors en train de mettre son époux aux arrêts. Ils étaient six contre un et Edward se défendait vaillamment. Cinabelle eut alors envie d'aller l'aider mais la manchette du journal du jour, posé sur la table basse, la nargua en disant que toute personne prise en train d'aider un Mangemort serait condamnée à la même peine que lui pour complicité et association de malfaiteurs. Cinabelle posa alors ses mains sur son ventre et renonça à sortir dans le jardin. L'arrestation se déroula donc sous ses yeux, son époux fut mis à terre par un sortilège éblouissant, puis il fut ligoté, bâillonné, puis assommé d'un coup à l'arrière de la tête. Peu après, les Aurors transplanaient et seuls deux restèrent dans le jardin. Quand l'un d'eux pivota vers la maison et que Cinabelle se cacha dans le rideau en laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise, ils s'approchèrent tous les deux et l'attrapèrent par les bras et l'assirent sur le sofa. Elle jura alors haut et fort ne pas être un Mangemort et ne pas pratiquer la Magie Noire, mais les deux Aurors ne la crurent pas et décidèrent de la ramener au Ministère de la Magie. Là, elle fut enfermée avec d'autres femmes, des Mangemortes confirmées, elles, et oubliée là jusqu'au matin. Épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir sur le banc de fer et ce fut une main vigoureuse qui la réveilla. Elle sursauta et se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds mains l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, les cheveux longs et noir noués sur sa nuque qui partaient malgré en épis indisciplinés sur son front, leva aussitôt les mains._

_- Je ne suis pas un ennemi ! plaida-t-il. Je suis un Auror, regardez !_

_Cinabelle loucha sur l'insigne sur la poitrine du jeune homme et soudain, son champ de vision diminua et elle tomba dans les pommes._

Secouant la tête, Cinabelle sortit de ses pensées. Ce jour-là, quand elle était revenue à elle, Harry, dont elle ignorait encore le prénom, se tenait au-dessus d'elle et la regardait d'un air inquiet. Elle lui avait alors confié qu'elle était enceinte d'un mois et que ces pertes de conscience étaient fréquentes mais sans gravité. Il l'avait ensuite conduite dans un petit bureau étriqué où toute surface plane avait été soigneusement recouverte par des livres ou des parchemins. Aux murs étaient punaisées des cartes de l'Angleterre, plus ou moins détaillées. Certaines étaient magiques, d'autres non, mais sur toutes il y avait des punaises de couleur reliées entre elles par des cordons noirs…

- Chérie… Tu m'écoutes ?

- Non, avoua la jeune femme. Tu disais ?

- Que tu n'as pas à t'en faire, d'accord ? Pense à ton bébé et pas à moi.

- Comment veux-tu que… Bon, tu sais quoi, on va arrêter là, je crois.

Harry plissa un œil.

- Mais encore ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi Harry, d'accord ? Tu m'as aidée quand j'en ai eut le plus besoin, je t'en reconnaissante à jamais, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de reprendre ma vie en mains.

- Soit, je ne te retiens pas, tu le sais, mais où vas-tu aller ?

- Ma mère vit à Paris. Je vais aller chez elle et avoir mon bébé et ensuite reprendre une vie normale loin des sorciers anglais.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

- Quand veux-tu partir ? Je t'y amènerais personnellement.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, je prendrais le ferry, comme tout le monde.

- Non, non Cinabelle, hors de question. Tu es sous ma protection, tu le seras jusqu'à ce que j'aie transféré cette protection à ta mère.

- Je ne suis pas une petite poule chétive, Harry… souffla alors la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

- Je sais, tu es même une femme très solide, mais… je tiens à toi, Cinabelle, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose avant que tu ne sois en sécurité chez ta mère. Comprends-tu ?

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête. Harry vint alors la prendre dans ses bras et elle se serra contre son torse. Quand elle recula, elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres puis elle se détourna et annonça qu'elle retournait se coucher.

Harry attendit d'entendre la porte de la chambre de sa compagne se refermer avant de se détendre complètement. Là, il s'effondra dans le sofa et renversa la tête sur le dossier. Le visage livide de Malefoy lui sauta alors aux yeux et il se redressa vivement en se frottant le visage.

- Bon sang ! jura-t-il.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et, empoignant sa veste d'uniforme, il loucha sur la pendule de la cuisine et marmonna. Elle indiquait cinq heures du matin. Inutile d'aller maintenant au Ministère, à huit heures demain matin, Malefoy y serait toujours…

Rompu de fatigue, Harry décida d'aller se coucher et il grimpa à l'étage de l'appartement en duplex où il vivait, dans la banlieue de Londres. Il fit une toilette de chat et se glissa auprès de Cinabelle qui se blotti contre lui en souriant. Il l'enlaça et sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires !

A demain pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

- Bonjour Potter. La nuit a été longue ?

- Très. Et morne aussi.

- Tu as eut de la chance, ton secteur a été calme cette nuit.

- Les autres non ?

- Non, on a eut sept arrestations, dont une dans ton secteur d'ailleurs, mais après ta ronde.

- Ah ? Qui donc ?

- Sais pas, il est au frais, t'as qu'à aller voir.

Le jeune homme assis derrière le bureau indiqua une porte en fer dans son dos et Harry hocha la tête. Bien entendu, il savait parfaitement qui avait été arrêté dans son secteur puisqu'il avait été sur place, mais il avait encore du mal à croire ce qu'il avait fait… Il y avait songé tout le temps qu'il avait mit à se doucher, se raser et prendre son petit-déjeuner ce matin. Oui, il avait sciemment abandonné à son sort un ancien camarade de classe qui, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus, n'avait jamais levée la main sur lui…

Aujourd'hui, Drago Malefoy, Mangemort actif et confirmé, allait être jugé et sans doute condamné à la prison à vie à Azkaban, comme son père avant lui, qui y croupissait depuis dix ans maintenant. De toute l'Angleterre, le seul Mangemort qui n'avait pas à s'en faire pour ses vieux jours, c'était Severus Rogue, Maître ès Potions à Poudlard. La Directrice Minerva McGonagall se portait garante de tous ses faits et gestes et Harry avait juré le protéger au mieux comme lui l'avait fait pendant sa scolarité. Il était du reste officiellement son Protecteur et au moindre faux-pas, non seulement Rogue irait direct en prison sans passer par la case Magenmagot, mais en plus Harry y laisserait des plumes, de la réputation, et certainement quelques grades… Le jeune homme espérait donc que son vieux professeur honni se tiendrait tranquille suffisamment longtemps pour que le Lord soit éradiqué et que le service de Protection des Mangemorts, si risqué pour les Aurors – Harry n'était pas le seul Auror à protéger un proche reconnu comme Mangemort –, ne soit plus utile.

- Je viens voir le Mangemort qui a été prit dans mon secteur, cette nuit.

Tout en réfléchissant, Harry s'était rendu dans la zone de son Département Ministériel où les Mangemorts fraichement capturés étaient enfermés en attendant leur jugement, qui en général se faisait le lendemain ou le surlendemain, s'il y avait foule.

- Hm… Ouais, cellule numéro six, répondit un jeune Auror, sans doute un stagiaire, assigné à la surveillance du couloir menant à la cinquantaine de cellules magiques entassées là.

En effet, pour des raisons de gain de place, on avait sélectionné un couloir tout bête du Département des Aurors, et percé cinquante « trous » ronds dans ses flancs, d'un mètre de côté. De petits tunnels, ou des cercueils, comme certains les appelaient. Les premiers mois, les cellules avaient été utilisées telles qu'elles mais rapidement, il était apparu que certains Mangemorts trop imposants se retrouvaient bloqués en position allongée, sur le dos ou sur le ventre, et que les autres s'ankylosaient et ne cessaient de geindre la journée durant. Il fut alors mis en place un sortilège tout simple, sur le principe de celui qui donne aux tentes sorcières l'allure intérieure de manoirs alors qu'elles mesurent six mètres carrés au sol. Ainsi, les boyaux de béton étaient devenus des cellules de six par six, avec lit et commodités. La porte, elle, était restée aussi étroite et Harry eut du mal à y faire passer son mètre quatre-vingt…

- Tu m'en veux, je suppose, non ?

- Tu crois ?

Malefoy avait observé Harry déverrouiller la porte de sa cellule et s'y glisser laborieusement. Lui avait sans doute été jeté tête la première dans la cellule car il avait mal à l'épaule gauche et une éraflure sur la joue du même côté.

- Écoute Malefoy, je t'avais dit de partir…

Le blond regarda l'ancien Gryffondor avec effarement et celui-ci indiqua le plafond. Malefoy le regarda et soupira. Suspendu au centre du plafond de la pièce, une sorte de dais ressemblant à de la soie, avait été tendu jusqu'aux quatre coins et retombait le long des murs.

- Insonorisation, hein… fit le Serpentard. Pour que vous n'entendiez pas vos prisonniers crier et appeler leurs mamans quand vous les torturez ?

Le ton était clairement ironique mais Harry le balaya d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Écoute, Malefoy, je peux encore t'éviter Azkaban, fit-il alors.

- Peuh ! Mon œil ouais ! répliqua l'autre en pivotant.

Il était debout face à la fausse fenêtre donnant sur une rue Moldue parfaitement réelle, elle. Dans son dos, Harry soupira.

- Tu sais ce qu'est devenu Rogue ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, ce lâche se terre à Poudlard ! cracha le blond.

- Il ne se « terre » pas, il y vit, rectifia Harry. Il y vit parce que j'ai fait jouer mon statu de Survivant, d'Élu, ou peu importe, et parce que je suis devenu son Protecteur. Grâce à moi il échappe à Azkaban mais en contrepartie, il doit travailler et son salaire m'est versé. Je ne m'en sers bien évidemment pas et c'est McGonagall qui gère tout, mais sa vie dépend entièrement de moi et si jamais il fait une bêtise, qui a trait aux Mangemorts, bien entendu, c'est un aller simple et direct pour Azkaban, sans jugement, qui l'attend. Et moi derrière, je me ferais taper sur les doigts.

Un silence s'installa et Harry reprit :

- Tu peux bénéficier de tout ça, si tu veux. Je ne t'oblige à rien, bien évidemment, mais saches que tu y a droit.

- _J'y ai droit_ ? répéta Malefoy en tournant sur ses talons. Et tu crois sérieusement que je vais accepter ton offre de Gryffondor pleurnichard ? Je suis un Mangemort, Potter, un _Mangemort_ et si j'avais voulu, je t'aurais tué hier soir !

- Ah ouais ? Tiens alors…

D'un geste, Harry lança sa propre baguette magique au Serpentard qui la saisit au vol.

- Aller vas-y, jettes-moi un sort, l'incita le brun. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y puisque tu es si bravache !

Harry se rapprocha alors et sa baguette s'enfonça légèrement dans sa poitrine. La main droite solidement serrée dessus, Malefoy avait le souffle court. Harry le regarda alors et releva le menton.

- Tu as le choix… souffla-t-il en récupérant doucement sa baguette sans que son ancienne Némésis ne résiste. Ou bien tu acceptes que je gère la totalité de ta vie jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit anéanti, ou bien tu vas devant le Magenmagot et tu écopes de la peine maximale à savoir plus de deux siècles de prison…

- Deux… cent ans ?

- C'est la peine capitale des sorciers de ton niveau, Malefoy, répondit Harry. Plus le sorcier est puissant, plus sa peine sera longue…

Avec un haussement bref de sourcils et un sourire en coin, Harry ajouta :

- Me concernant, ce sera dans les cinq cents ans, si jamais on m'enferme pour X raison à Azkaban… Les capacités à créer des sortilèges et des filtres de longue vie sont bien entendu pris en compte…

Malefoy déglutit bruyamment. Il pâlit, si cela pouvait être encore possible vu sa carnation déjà bien claire, et Harry recula alors de deux pas.

- Potter ! s'exclama alors une voix dans le couloir. T'es où, mec ?

- Cellule six ! répondit le brun par-dessus son épaule. J'arrive !

- Ok, dépêche, ta nana est là !

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils et regarda alors Malefoy. Il serra les mâchoires en voyant les larmes au bord des yeux bleus et quand Malefoy cligna des paupières, il chassa deux larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues. Sans réfléchir, Harry leva la main et passa son pouce en travers d'un sillon humide.

- Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour réfléchir. Tu as de la chance, on a capturé du gibier un peu plus important que toi… Je vais pouvoir faire repousser ton jugement à la semaine prochaine.

- Potter !

- Ouais, j'arrive !

Sur ce, le Gryffondor tourna les talons, s'extirpa de la cellule, la referma soigneusement puis rejoignit le bout du couloir et Cinabelle lui offrit un grand sourire radieux. Il lui répondit de la même façon puis, la prenant par les épaules, il l'entraina dans le petit bureau où il faisait ses rapports après chaque ronde.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans l'antre puant des Aurors ? demanda-t-il en lui offrant une chaise. Tu veux du café ou du thé ?

- Un verre d'eau, juste, merci. En fait, je voulais te dire que ma mère arrive cet après-midi, elle va passer quelques jours à la maison donc si tu ne veux pas…

- Je ne la verrais sans doute pas, mais ce ne sera pas de mon fait, répondit Harry.

Il n'avait encore jamais rencontrée sa belle-mère en face à face mais il l'avait eue au téléphone et par miroir magique interposé aussi, à plusieurs reprises. Sans lui être sympathique, il ne la détestait pas et c'était réciproque. Après tout, il était celui qui avait sauvée la jeune femme d'un destin plus que funeste et qui la protégeait depuis six longs mois. Oh bien entendu, belle-maman n'était pas dupe, elle imaginait bien que le jeune homme se « payait » en ayant une relation physique avec sa fille, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait sa fille tous les jours au téléphone et celle-ci lui assurait qu'Harry la traitait bien et cela lui suffisait.

- Je comprendrais que tu n'aies pas envie de la voir, tu sais, inutile de te trouver des excuses…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit le brun en déposant un verre d'eau devant sa compagne. En fait, pour te dire la vérité, cette nuit, des collègues ont capturé un Mangemort dans mon secteur, juste après ma ronde, et ce Mangemort je le connais. Il était à Poudlard avec moi…

Cinabelle eut un demi-sourire et Harry rougit aussitôt.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! grommela-t-il.

- Tu sais que je n'y peux rien ! répliqua la jeune femme, amusée. J'ai le don de deviner les pensées sur le visage des gens, ce n'est pas ma faute…

Elle eut un rire puis se mordit les lèvres et, tendant le bras, elle posa sa fine main sur celle de Harry.

- Fais ce que tu dois faire, souffla-t-elle. D'accord ? Tu as droit à encore un Mangemort à protéger grâce à ton statu, profites-en… Le professeur Rogue t'en sera certainement redevable jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- Sûrement, même s'il ne l'admettra jamais. Tu crois que je dois le faire ?

Cinabelle grimaça un moment.

- Ce Mangemort… C'était un ami de Gryffondor ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, un Serpentard, et nous nous haïssions, mais nous avons quand même vécu sept ans sous le même toit et nous avons partagé beaucoup de choses malgré nous. Aujourd'hui, les querelles du passé sont derrière-nous et même si j'ai encore du ressentiment pour lui, je n'ai aucune envie de le voir enchainé devant le Magenmagot puis de l'imaginer pourrissant dans une cellule d'Azkaban…

- Hm, je vois… Alors vas-y. Fais ce que dois pour lui assurer ta Protection et ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi, d'accord ? Ma mère sera là, et quand elle le voudra, nous partirons pour Paris.

- Pas quand elle le voudra, quand j'aurais transféré ma protection envers toi sur elle.

Cinabelle fronça les sourcils. Soudain, elle les haussa et sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

- Non, tu n'as pas… ? fit-elle.

- Cina chérie, ton bébé sera un Mage Noir, répondit le brun. J'ai usé ma dernière cartouche pour lui, pour être son Protecteur car ils voulaient te tuer…

La jeune femme déglutit bruyamment et ferma les yeux fortement. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et Harry se leva alors. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et posa une main sur la sienne. Cinabelle fondit aussitôt en larmes et le Gryffondor la prit dans ses bras. On toqua soudain contre la porte restée entrouverte et Harry regarda le visiteur.

- Le six veut te voir, Potter… fit-il. Mais je vais dire que tu es occupé…

- Non ! fit soudain Cinabelle en se redressant. Non, dites-lui qu'il arrive, dans cinq minutes…

Elle repoussa ses longs cheveux bruns et s'essuya le visage de ses mains. Elle vérifia son maquillage du bout des doigts et regarda alors Harry. Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis un baiser, et Harry se releva.

- Ne m'attendez pas pour diner, d'accord ? fit-il. Je vais essayer de rentrer pour le petit-déjeuner. D'ici-là, profites-en pour retrouver ta mère.

Cinabelle hocha la tête en avalant sa salive puis ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et l'Auror toujours planté dans la porte proposa de raccompagner la jeune femme jusqu'aux Cheminées Publiques dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie. Enceinte de sept mois, et donc interdite de transplanage, elle accepta et Harry pu prendre le chemin opposé et regagner les cellules.

Alors qu'il longeait le couloir à peine éclairé, un bras passa au travers d'une des grilles de fer. A sa grande surprise, sans même compter les portes, Harry reconnu la main fine de son ancienne Némésis et il prit une inspiration censée lui donner du courage.

Arrivé au niveau de la sixième cellule, Harry s'arrêta puis pivota. Il découvrit Malefoy assis sur le sol, contre la porte, la main gauche accrochée aux barreaux, le bras droit passé au travers, l'air misérable à souhait. Il regardait le brun fixement et, quand le regard de celui-ci le balaya, il baissa la tête. Harry serra les lèvres. Ce geste, il l'avait des centaines de fois sur d'autres Mangemorts mais pour la première fois, il le touchait… Il se baissa alors devant la porte et glissa sa main dans celle du Serpentard.

- Fais-moi sortir d'ici, Potter… souffla ce dernier. Je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban, je ne veux pas mourir, je…

- Très bien… Tu auras tout un tas de serments à valider, et un Fidélitas sera lié entre nous. Tu en seras capable ?

Relevant la tête, Malefoy capta le regard émeraude d'Harry.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour retrouver une vie normale ! souffla-t-il.

La main du Gryffondor se serra sur celle du blond. Harry se releva alors et Malefoy s'éloigna de la porte comme le brun l'ouvrait. Il se faufila ensuite dans la cellule et les deux jeunes hommes se firent face.

- Ma femme va partir, Malefoy, fit alors Harry. Je vais la libérer de ma Protection et la transférer sur sa mère qui veillera mieux sur elle et le bébé que moi. Cette Protection te sera ensuite liée et au moindre faux-pas, c'est-à-dire que si tu utilises un seul sortilège de magie noire, même sans y penser, tu seras envoyé à Azkaban avec pertes et fracas et je ne pourrais plu rien faire pour toi.

- Vais-je…

La voix de Malefoy partit dans les aigus et il se racla le gorge.

- Vais-je devoir vivre à tes crochets toute ma vie ? demanda-t-il en reprenant une voix normale.

- Non. Tu seras libre de vivre dans ta propre maison, d'avoir ta propre famille et ton propre travail, mais aucune décision importante ne sera prise sans que j'en sois informé. Tu auras de l'argent de poche, toutes les semaines, pour tes dépenses quotidiennes, mais le reste de tes rentrées d'argents sera verrouillé et je serais la seule et unique personne à pouvoir y toucher.

- Tu seras… un Tuteur ?

- On peut appeler çà comme ça, oui.

- C'est la même chose pour Rogue ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- A la différence près que McGonagall a procuration sur son coffre et gère son argent elle-même car je ne peux pas être ici et à Poudlard en même temps.

- Et il ne dit rien ?

- Il a râlé, au début, mais il a ensuite comprit que c'était pour son bien et depuis, il a une vie beaucoup plus tranquille et sereine car il sait que je suis derrière lui et que rien ne pourra lui arriver tant que je serais en vie.

Malefoy resta silencieux. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et inspira alors profondément. Lentement, il accrocha du bout de ses doigts, ceux d'Harry et celui-ci baissa les yeux en reculant sa main.

- Le passé, Malefoy, fit-il en se détournant. Le passé ne doit jamais être déterré…

- Potter…

- Contentes-toi de te tenir à carreau, Malefoy, répondit Harry. Quand Voldemort tombera, tu seras libre de disparaître mais d'ici-là et quand le Magenmagot aura acceptée ma demande, ta vie sera entièrement entre mes mains.

Harry quitta alors la cellule et la referma dans un bruit sourd. Il quitta ensuite l'endroit puis le Ministère, et décida d'aller s'aérer la tête dans le monde Moldu. Il transplana donc dans un Vidéo Park à Londres et passa le reste de la journée à jouer à de vieux jeux vidéo de son enfance, quand il pouvait attraper les consoles de Dudley, bien évidemment.

Assis sur sa couchette au matelas plus que fin, Malefoy revivait la totalité des huit années passées. Le regard fixé sur ses mains, il revoyait tous les meurtres auxquels il avait été contraint de participer. Il avait des quantités impressionnantes de sang sur les mains et jusqu'à maintenant, cela ne l'avait pas dérangé d'assassiner pour le compte de Voldemort. Mais maintenant… Il était prisonnier, et il avait deux options, trois si on prenait en compte qu'il pouvait très bien mettre fin à ses jours là maintenant tout de suite en se pendant à l'aide de sa couverture…

- Non ! Pas moyen, je suis un sorcier, pas un Moldu ! Le suicide, c'est pour les lâches…

Il se tut brusquement et gémit en plongeant son visage entre ses mains. Le sorcier de garde qui passait devant sa cellule au même moment haussa un sourcil en l'entendant sangloter. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un Mangemort réputé barbare, pleurer comme un bébé avant d'être traduit en justice… Il ignorait cependant parfaitement que Malefoy Junior n'était absolument pas à la hauteur de la réputation qui lui avait été faite de toute pièce ! En effet, s'il avait bel et bien assassiné de nombreuses personnes sur ordre de Voldemort, il ne les avait jamais massacrées, éviscérées, décapitées, démembrées et autres joyeusetés ! Quand il tuait, c'était un Avada Kedavra propre et net… ou d'un petit coup de coude au creux des reins au sommet d'une falaise. Mais jamais… _ça_ !

.

* * *

.

A demain pour le chapitre 3 et n'hésitez pas à commenter !


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

.

Harry eut fort à faire toute la journée durant après son passage dans la cellule de Malefoy. Cependant, malgré des tonnes de paperasse, il avait du mal à chasser de son esprit la sensation des doigts du blond sur les siens. La peau de son majeur et de son annulaire gauche le brûlait, comme si l'annulaire et l'auriculaire de Malefoy, qui s'y étaient furtivement accrochés, y avaient laissé quelconque substance corrosive. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, bien évidemment. Et Harry savait parfaitement pourquoi ce simple contact, si bref avait-il été, le perturbait autant. Cela remontait à neuf ans plus tôt, au début de leur septième année à Poudlard, mais il 'avait aucune envie d'y penser. Dans sa cellule exiguë, Malefoy, lui, n'eut cependant pas le choix…

_- Harry Potter !_

_Harry bondit de frayeur et regarda Rogue. Planté en face de lui, le sombre professeur de Potions, Directeur de Serpentard, le fusillait de ses yeux noirs sans émotions. Hum, si, à la réflexion, il y avait une émotion dans ce regard, et aussi sur le visage tordu de colère…_

_- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous captive autant, Mr Weasley et vous-même, sinon mon cours ? grinça Rogue. Faites-nous part de cela, vous voulez ?_

_Rouge brique, Ron avait plongé dans son chaudron et Harry, la nuque en feu, secoua la tête. Rogue grommela alors sur le manque de courage total de certains puis reprit son cours, non sans enlever vingt points à Gryffondor. Hermione se chargea de les regagner dans la foulée en répondant juste à deux questions auxquelles Rogue admit de mauvaise foi de la laisser répondre en voyant que ni ses propres élèves de Serpentard ni les autres Gryffondors ne connaissaient la réponse…_

_Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, alors que la récréation de dix heures se terminait et que les élèves reprenaient d'eux-mêmes le chemin de leur prochain cours, Harry avait été convoqué par Rogue, à sa surprise. Il avait donc annoncé à Ron qu'il le rejoignait en Divination un peu plus tard et avait reprit le chemin de cachots en maugréant._

_- Ah, Potter ! Entrez._

_- Monsieur, j'ai un cours, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je…_

_- Je sais, Potter, rétorqua le sombre professeur en rangeant ses livres sur son bureau. Je tenais simplement à vous dire que si vous ne remontez pas votre moyenne en Potions d'ici Noël, vous aurez de sérieux problèmes pour vos ASPICs._

_- Je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça… se renfrogna le Gryffondor._

_- Non, admit Rogue. Mais vous êtes dans le bas du classement et que venant de vous, je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux, sachant que vous êtes un jeune sorcier très débrouillard et assez puissant magiquement parlant._

_- Monsieur, je suis plutôt doué en Défense moi, les Potions, cela ne m'intéresse qu'à moitié et je…_

_- Cela m'est égal, coupa Rogue en prenant ses livres sous son bras. Remontez votre potion de quinze points d'ici le vingt décembre et je vous ficherais la paix. Bonne journée, Monsieur Potter._

_Rogue quitta alors sa salle de classe en plantant là le Gryffondor et celui-ci le singea en silence avant de tourner les talons. Il sortit dans le couloir et tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy qui le narguait de son petit sourire vainqueur._

_- De combien d'heures de colle as-tu écopé cette fois-ci, Potty Potter ? demanda-t-il._

_- Aucune, la Fouine, rétorqua le brun, mauvais. Maintenant, je crois que nous avons tous les deux un cours de Divination qui nous attends donc si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je passe devant._

_Sur-ce, Harry contourna le Serpentard et disparu au bout du couloir. Malefoy serra les mâchoires. Il tourna ensuite la tête et releva le menton en découvrant Rogue._

_- Je n'ai rien dit, Drago, fit celui-ci._

_- Et qu'auriez-vous à dire, de toute façon ? siffla le blond._

_- Monsieur Malefoy, je suis peut-être votre Parrain, mais je suis encore et avant tout votre Professeur et Directeur, alors ne soyez pas aussi impoli._

_- Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur…_

_Le blond pinça les lèvres et baissa le nez. Rogue laissa alors échapper un profond soupir et demanda :_

_- Drago, est-ce que cet agaçant petit lionceau vous intéresse ?_

_- Intéresser de quel genre, Monsieur ?_

_- De façon, disons… personnelle ?_

_Malefoy haussa les sourcils puis plissa le nez._

_- Vos pensées sont déviantes ! s'exclama-t-il._

_Rogue eut une grimace._

_- Allons, allons, je ne pensais pas à cela, voyons ! Potter est un jeune homme très intéressant malgré une forte propension à briser les règlements et vous, Drago, êtes tout aussi intéressant que lui tout en étant son opposé total. Pourquoi est-ce que vous détestez ? Le savez-vous seulement ?_

_- Non, avoua le blond._

_- Avez-vous essayé de le savoir ?_

_- Non._

_- Allez-vous essayer ?_

_- Non. Que sont ces questions, Monsieur ? demanda Malefoy._

_Rogue changea ses livres de bras et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il fit signe au blond de l'accompagner et ils prirent la direction de la tour de Divination._

_- Drago, nous entrons dans une période très sombre de l'histoire des Sorciers, reprit le professeur de Potions. Dans quelques mois, vous ne serez plus sous la protection du château, vous serez lâchés dans la vraie vie, dans celle qui tue et mutile ceux des siens les moins puissants. Potter est l'Élu, Drago, même si le prononcer me répugne toujours autant. Être dans son camp pourrait vous être utile un jour, surtout quand on sait que votre père a laissé des instructions concernant votre intronisation dès votre sortie de Poudlard…_

_Malefoy grimaça violemment. Sa mère lui avait fait part de cette partie du testament de Lucius Malefoy, enfermé à Azkaban depuis deux ans maintenant. C'était une partie à lire à une date précise que le notaire de la famille avait soigneusement respectée, même si Lucius n'était pas mort physiquement. Condamné à vie à Azkaban était une presque-mort, de toute façon, et le testament aurait très bien pu être lu et exécuté en totalité mais le notaire des Malefoy était un homme sérieux et avait soigneusement respecté les choix de celui qui payait ses monstrueux honoraires…_

_- Au mois d'août prochain, Drago, vous serez officiellement un Mangemort en activité et même si vous possédez déjà la Marque, votre statu d'étudiant n'autorise pas le Lord à vous envoyer en mission, quoi qu'il en dise._

_- Pourquoi respecte-t-il cela, d'ailleurs ? demanda Malefoy en laissant passer son professeur dans un escalier._

_- C'est un pacte passé avec feu le professeur Dumbledore, il y a bien des années, expliqua Rogue. Voldemort n'a aucune autorité sur les enfants de Poudlard ou les adultes y vivant. Ceux qui s'y réfugient bénéficient eux aussi de ce statu privilégié et sachez que s'il se passe quoi que ce soit dans votre vie future, et que Poudlard est toujours un territoire neutre, il va sans dire, vous pourrez revenir ici à n'importe quel moment et bénéficier du pacte. Voldemort n'osera jamais le briser._

_- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, Monsieur…_

_Levant le nez, Malefoy regarda la trappe encore ouverte de la salle de Divination, et son regard longea l'échelle d'argent qui permettait aux élèves d'y accéder. On sentait une chaleur étouffante descendre dans la froidure de la tour._

_- Pour en revenir à Potter, Drago, reprit Rogue comme le blond posait le pied sur l'échelle. Suivez mon conseil et essayez de vous rapprocher de lui. Au besoin, évoquez ce que vous je vous ai dit, le besoin de sécurité, mais n'y allez pas franchement. Soyez… diplomate._

_Malefoy grimaça puis Rogue tourna les talons et le blond gravit l'échelle et alla se glisser à côté de Blaise en silence._

Sortant de ses pensées, Malefoy passa ses mains sur ses joues. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la suite des événements, cela remontait quand même, mais par contre, il n'avait pas oublié la semaine avant les vacances de Noël, quand les bulletins de notes de la fin de la première partie de l'année avaient étés distribués. C'était vraiment à partir de ce moment-là que tout avait commencé pour Potter et lui… même si ce n'était évident pour aucun des deux à l'époque…

.

_Comme à son habitude, le professeur McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard, avait fait envoyer les bulletins de notes de ses élèves par Hibou. Outre les propres oiseaux des jeunes sorciers, ce matin dix-huit décembre, un mercredi, des milliers d'oiseaux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle dans un boucan d'ailes et de criaillements infernal. Les élèves les moins réveillés furent aussitôt alertes, même les professeurs qui somnolaient dans leurs bols, comme Flitwick, qui frôla l'attaque._

_Aussitôt, sur les quatre longues tables, on se hâta de retirer tout ce qui pouvait gêner l'atterrissage des nouveaux oiseaux, les autres lâchant leurs colis et lettres dans les mains de leurs propriétaires en leur passant au-dessus._

_En recevant un paquet de bonbons de chez Honeydukes qu'il avait commandé plus tôt dans la semaine, ainsi qu'une épaisse lettre parcheminée, Harry avait aussitôt comprit et ouvert la lettre en premier. Son visage s'était alors décomposé et il avait jeté un regard vers Rogue, le découvrant en train de l'observer. La mine qu'avait alors affichée le sombre professeur avait achevé la décomposition faciale du Gryffondor et il sursauta quand on lui arracha son bulletin de notes des mains._

_- Rends-moi ça… Malefoy ?_

_- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? grogna Ron. Rends son bulletin à Harry tout de suite !_

_- Ou sinon quoi, tu vas me faire mal ? fit le blond en haussant les sourcils. Hum, fit-il ensuite en reportant son attention sur le parchemin rigide qu'il avait dans les mains. Tu es plutôt bon élève dans l'ensemble, Potter, c'est surprenant… commenta-t-il. Sauf en Potions. P. C'est franchement moyen, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_- Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ? siffla Hermione. Je l'aiderais, s'il n'y a que ça !_

_- Toi, Granger ? Hum, loin de moi de remettre en doute tes qualités intellectuelles…_

_- Un compliment ! le coupa la brunette. Ouh, vite, le noter !_

_Son ton était railleur mais elle n'en n'était pas moins touchée que leur ennemi reconnaisse ses qualités intellectuelles. Elle se garda bien de le laisser paraître, cependant._

_- Je disais donc, grommela Malefoy. Que si tu le désires, Potter, je pourrais peut-être t'aider à remonter ta moyenne en Potions._

_Harry haussa les sourcils puis plissa les yeux._

_- Toi ? fit-il, soupçonneux. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais une chose pareille ?_

_Tout autour d'eux, la salle avait commencé à se vider, les élèves allant se préparer pour leur premier cours. Hermione et Ron, eux, tinrent à rester avec Harry, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se battraient pas une fois qu'ils seraient partis, mais aussi pour entendre ce que le blond avait à dire._

_- Écoute Potter, j'ai… Disons que j'ai laissé traîner une oreille là où je n'aurais pas du et que j'ai entendu une conversation entre Rogue et toi, il y a quelques semaines maintenant. Il disait que si tu ne remontais pas ta moyenne d'ici Noël, tu aurais de grosses difficultés pour tes ASPICs. Je vois que tu n'as pas… honoré sa demande._

_- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir travaillé, répondit Hermione. Je t'ai aidé sur tous les devoirs, Harry, comment ça se fait que tu aies un P ?_

_Harry rougit et baissa le nez. Malefoy lui rendit alors son bulletin et tira de sa manche son propre bulletin._

_- Regarde, fit-il._

_- Tu as de sérieuses lacunes en DCFM, constata Hermione en s'emparant du papier._

_Elle marqua une pause puis ajouta :_

_- Oh, minute ! Je vois !_

_- Quoi donc ? demanda Ron._

_- Tu veux proposer ton aide en Potions contre une aide en DCFM ? demanda Hermione._

_- Je savais que tu étais intelligente, Granger, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire._

_- Et pourquoi j'accepterais ? demanda alors Harry. Donne-moi une seule raison…_

_Malefoy haussa les épaules._

_- Il n'y a pas de raison particulière. J'ai la chance d'être doué dans une matière dans laquelle tu rames alors je te proposes mon aide contre l'équivalent inverse, c'est tout.__ A prendre ou à laisser, Potter._

_- Harry, réfléchit bien ! fit alors Hermione. C'est pas notre ami, je te rappelle !_

_- Cela ne te concerne pas, Granger ! rétorqua alors le Serpentard en se détournant. C'est à Potter de décider !_

_Il récupéra son bulletin de notes et s'en alla en le rangeant dans sa manche. La cloche sonna soudain et Hermione bondit sur Harry._

_- Tu ne vas quand même pas t'abaisser à ça, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle._

_Harry fusilla la brunette du regard et celle-ci rougit. Elle marmonna aussitôt des excuses et le brun quitta son banc. Hermione et Ron se jetèrent alors un regard perplexe avant de le suivre et ils prirent le chemin de leur premier cours, Métamorphose._

.

- Cela fait si longtemps...

- De quoi donc ?

Le Serpentard bondit de surprise et manqua glisser de sa couchette. Il jeta un regard dur au sorcier qui lui amenait à manger, mais ne répondit pas. L'autre déposa alors une boite en bois sur le sol, à travers les barreaux, puis une bouteille de Bierraubeurre et un verre renversé sur le goulot.

- Si tu veux autre chose, Mangemort, demande, fit-il. Tu as peut-être en prison, mais tu restes un sorcier.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête et attendit que le gardien s'en soit allé pour récupérer son diner. C'était son premier repas de la journée et il mourrait de faim. On lui avait bien proposé à déjeuner mais il avait refusé le sandwich, trop furieux d'avoir été capturé aussi bêtement et surtout, surtout ! d'avoir été abandonné par Harry.

Vidant les dernières gouttes de Bierraubeurre, Malefoy soupira. Il ignorait quelle heure il était mais Harry était très certainement rentré chez lui. La mention de sa « femme » fit grimacer le Serpentard. Alors il était marié ? Et ils allaient avoir un enfant ? Mais pourquoi renvoyait-il cette femme enceinte chez sa mère ? Pour qu'il puisse le protéger lui ? Stupidité !

- Stupide Gryffondor ! grommela le blond en posant la bouteille vide dans la boîte, vide, elle aussi, qui avait contenu du riz et du poulet.

- Je suppose que ce mot doux m'est destiné ?

Malefoy tressailli et regarda son visiteur. C'était Harry. Le blond se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Ok, fit Harry. Tu m'en veux, j'ai pigé, mais si les autres m'avaient prit alors que nous discutions comme…

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'en veux, et tu le sais parfaitement, le coupa le Serpentard.

Harry serra les lèvres. Il regarda alors de part et d'autre du couloir puis déverrouilla la cellule et y entra. Il vint s'asseoir au bord de la couchette et Malefoy pivota pour lui offrir son dos.

- Malefoy…

- Vas-t-en Potter, d'accord ? siffla celui-ci en esquivant d'un mouvement d'épaule, la main de sa Némésis. Tu as été clair, le passé doit rester enterré. Vas-t-en et va dire à tes supérieurs ou à qui de droit que j'accepterais toute les sentences qui me sont destinées.

Harry se redressa, surpris.

- Quoi ? fit-il d'une voix blanche. Mais… Non Malefoy, je t'ai fait une offre, tu…

Le Serpentard pivota brutalement et Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Le visage du blond était très proche du sien et des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

- Ca ne marchera jamais, Potter… Trop de choses ont changé depuis cette année-là… Ta Protection me permettra de vivre peut-être un an, deux tout au plus, mais je me ferais rattraper par mon passé, par Voldemort, par d'autres Mangemorts, et je me ferais tuer. Retournes auprès de ta femme et de votre bébé et laisses-moi crever en paix aux côtés de mon père.

Harry avala sa salive douloureusement. Il ferma les yeux puis baissa le nez. Il eut alors un sourire en coin et laissa échapper un bruit nasal.

- Cinabelle n'est pas femme, Malefoy… Et son bébé n'est pas le mien.

Le Serpentard recula.

- Ah ?

- Cinabelle est la femme d'un Mangemort qui a été arrêté il y a six mois, expliqua alors Harry en regardant son ancienne Némésis. Elle a été arrêtée avec lui et était enceinte d'un mois seulement. Elle aurait été accusée de complicité et d'association de malfaiteurs si je n'étais pas intervenu.

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Tu la connaissais ?

- Pas du tout. Mais quand elle a été amenée ici, elle s'est évanouie et a été examinée par le Médicomage du service. Il a détecté sa grossesse et comme son mari est un Mangemort, le bébé sera un Mage Noir. Grâce à mon statu d'Auror de Première Classe, j'ai pu obtenir de placer ce bébé sous ma Protection. Seulement, je n'ai droit qu'à deux Protégés à la fois…

Malefoy déglutit.

- Cinabelle va retourner vivre en France chez sa mère, reprit le brun. Je transférerais la Protection sur cette femme ce qui libérera une place pour toi, Malefoy…

Le Serpentard garda le silence.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Pourquoi je te propose ma Protection ?

Malefoy eut un petit sourire ironique.

- Ce n'est certainement pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé… il y a huit ans !

- Non, répondit Harry aussitôt. Tu veux vraiment une raison ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux parce que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour cela. Tu acceptes mon offre ?

- Ais-je le choix ?

- Oui. Si tu refuses, tu seras traduit devant le Magenmagot et condamné à la prison à vie.

Malefoy repoussa ses longues mèches blondes sur son crâne. Il soupira par le nez puis hocha lentement la tête. Harry eut un sourire intérieur. Il se leva ensuite et sortit dans le couloir.

- Je vais en informer le président du Magenmagot sur le champ, fit-il en refermant la grille. Tu seras libre dans deux jours… Drago.

Le blond eut un violent frisson en entendant son prénom et il pivota brusquement mais Harry avait déjà mit les voiles. Portant une main à sa bouche, Malefoy eut soudain un hoquet et sa vision se brouilla. Il laissa couler des larmes silencieuses et brûlantes sur ses joues avant de se jeter dans l'oreiller de plumes pour y soulager une tension bien trop forte pour ses fragiles épaules.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! A demain pour la chapitre 4 et n'oubliez pas de commenter ! Merci !


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Chapitre 4**

**.**

Le dimanche suivant, trois jours après avoir été arrêté, on venait annoncer au Serpentard qu'il allait être libre. Sa baguette magique fut cependant confiée à Harry et ce fut le Président du Magenmagot en personne qui exécuta le Serment de Fidélitas. Malefoy eut ensuite quantité de papiers à signer, s'engageant sur son honneur et celui de sa famille, actuelle et future, à ne pas violer le serment ni les autres liens qui le liaient à son Protecteur. S'il respectait à la lettre tous les points, il serait alors libre de vivre comme il l'entend, protégé de tout grâce à Harry. S'il le désirait, il pouvait même changer de nom et reprendre sa vie à zéro, mais cette option-là, Malefoy la refusa poliment. Le dimanche à vingt-deux heures, il fut donc convié à quitter les lieux rapidement et Harry le conduisit chez lui.

- Ta femme est là ?

- Oui, avec sa mère, elles prennent le train demain pour Paris.

- Je ne vais pas déranger ?

- Non, Cinabelle te connais déjà…

- Par son mari, oui.

- Euh, non… Par moi en fait.

Harry se détourna aussitôt et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il disparu dans la cabine sous le regard étonné mais amusé de Malefoy qui le suivit et le bouscula de l'épaule. Le brun grommela, les joues rouges.

- Alors comme ça, tu as parlé de moi à cette fille ?

- Un peu. Elle a voulu savoir comme j'étais devenu Auror, ce que j'avais fait quand j'étais à Poudlard… Elle n'y est pas allée, sa mère n'a jamais voulu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, dans sa famille, personne n'y est allé depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne.

La sonnette de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un vaste palier à la moquette bleu sombre. Il y avait six portes dont une marquée « Escaliers », et l'autre « Maintenance ». Harry se dirigea vers la porte située entre les deux et passa sa baguette devant la serrure. Plusieurs déclics se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit ensuite.

- Je suis rentré ! fit-il en franchissant le seuil.

- Ton ami est là ? demanda aussitôt une voix de femme.

- Oui, répondit Harry avec un sourire pour Malefoy. Entre, allez.

La seconde suivante, Cinabelle déboulait dans l'entrée et plongeait sur Malefoy. Le blond lui rendit son accolade, gêné au possible, et recula un peu derrière Harry en voyant arriver la copie conforme de la jeune femme, mais en plus âgé.

- Madame Matthews… la salua aussitôt Harry.

- Vous devez être Monsieur Potter, si je ne m'abuse, répondit la femme.

Elle avait les cheveux gris, lissés sur le crâne en une queue de cheval courte et moutonneuse. Son nez en trompette supportait une paire de lunettes ovales d'où pendait une chaînette en or, passée sur sa nuque.

- Et vous êtes… ? demanda alors la mère de Cinabelle en regarda Malefoy, lui dardant un regard bleu glacial qui lui rappela celui de son propre père.

- Sir Drago Malefoy, Madame, répondit le blond en s'inclinant.

- « Sir » ? répéta Mrs Matthews. Voyez-vous cela, les Mangemorts se donnent du « Monsieur » maintenant ?

Elle eut un rire dédaigneux et Harry s'excusa en silence. Malefoy secoua la tête comme la femme faisait demi-tour.

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre, et si tu désires ne pas nous rejoindre pour le reste de la soirée, je comprendrais, indiqua alors le Gryffondor en montrant le couloir sombre.

- Cette dame ne semble pas m'apprécier, répondit le blond. Était-elle ainsi avec votre époux, Mrs Aspert ?

Cinabelle haussa un sourcil.

- Voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas appelée comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, amusée. Appelez-moi Cinabelle, allons. Et oui, je vous rassure, ma mère traitait mon mari de la même façon, voilà pourquoi nous vivions à Londres, et non à Paris. Il est devenu Mangemort peu après et sa relation avec ma mère n'a cessé de se dégrader ensuite. Il va sans dire qu'elle est ravie que je rentre à la maison…

- J'imagine.

- Excuses-nous, chérie, je vais conduire Drago à sa chambre, je vous rejoins après, fit alors Harry.

Il embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue, une main sur son ventre renflé, puis fit signe au blond et disparu dans le couloir sombre. Malefoy le suivit et ils débouchèrent dans une espèce de petite placette entourée de portes.

- Voilà ta chambre, fit Harry en ouvrant une porte. Tiens, la clef. Ma chambre c'est celle-ci, et la mère de Cina loge ici.

- Et « Cina » ?

Harry grimaça et le blond lui tira la langue. Il pénétra alors dans sa chambre et regarda autour de lui en éclairant le lustre.

- C'est plutôt spartiate, je l'avoue, fit Harry. Mais c'est une chambre d'amis, hein…

- Mouais. Je peux arranger ? Je vais rester combien de temps ?

- Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Pendant les vacances, je vais vivre à Poudlard, tu pourras venir avec moi, si tu veux.

- Mouais. On verra à ce moment-là.

Harry hocha la tête puis s'éclipsa et Malefoy jeta son sac sur un fauteuil. Il soupira profondément et retira sa cape et ses souliers avant de s'étendre sur le lit une place. Il attira l'oreiller entre ses bras et, posant la tête dessus, sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil. Il avait passé quatre nuits sur une paillasse qui puait le moisi dans une cellule humide et glaciale alors peu importe la taille du lit, du moment que le matelas faisait plus de dix centimètres d'épaisseur, il était content. En plus, les draps sentaient bon les fleurs des champs !

Le Gryffondor retourna dans le salon et trouva sa belle-mère occupée de lui servir les restes du dîner.

- Il ne fallait pas, fit-il en s'asseyant à table.

- Je sais que vous travaillez beaucoup, Monsieur Potter, répondit la femme. Et je n'en ai pas l'air comme ça mais je vous suis très reconnaissante de l'attention que vous avez apportée à ma fille ces derniers mois. Il est évident qu'elle n'aurait pas survécu en prison, ni elle ni mon petit-fils. Vous avez donc ma reconnaissance éternelle, pour ce qu'elle vaut.

Harry inclina la tête, un morceau de pain dans la bouche puis la femme s'éclipsa et alla regarder la télévision. Cinabelle, elle, resta à table près d'Harry et lui prit la main dans la sienne avec un sourire.

- Ma mère est contente, Harry, fit-elle doucement. Et sincère.

- Oh oui, je pense.

La jeune femme sourit puis se redressa contre son dossier et se gratta le sommet du ventre du bout des ongles.

- Et ton ami ?

- Il doit se reposer dans sa chambre, j'imagine, répondit le Gryffondor en remuant le contenu de son assiette. Tu sais, les cellules de mon Département sont loin d'être confortables et n'ont pas lieu de l'être.

- Oui, je sais, je connais…

Harry plissa le nez, la fourchette dans la bouche, puis il posa son couvert au bord de son assiette et dit :

- Tu sais, Cina… Malefoy a été plus qu'un compagnon de classe, quand nous étions à Poudlard. Enfin quand je dis plus…

Cinabelle leva les yeux au plafond avec un sourire en coin.

- Vous avez étés amants ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas exactement.

Ce ne fut pas tout à fait la réponse que la jeune femme avait attendue mais en parfaite anglaise, elle se contenta de hocher la tête lentement, invitant ainsi Harry à continuer.

.

_Dire que Drago Malefoy était ravi de passer Noël à Poudlard était un euphémisme. Il détestait l'idée ! Mais il n'avait pas eut le choix. Depuis que son père avait été mis sous les verrous, deux ans plus tôt, il devait se plier au bon vouloir de sa mère et de ses nouvelles lubies pour passer le temps. Ainsi, il était confiné à Poudlard pour le réveillon de Noël et du Nouvel An parce que Madame parfait skier en Suisse avec ses amies et que les enfants, pis, les hommes, n'étaient pas les bienvenus._

_Drago Malefoy était furieux, de plus, il était le seul septième année de Serpentard à rester, pour couronner le tout, avec trois premières et deux quatrièmes. _

_Quand les calèches tirées par les Sombrals quittèrent le perron du vieux château, emportant ses amis en ce matin du premier jour des vacances, vingt-et-un décembre, inutile de dire que le leader de Serpentard se sentit bien seul…_

_Un coup d'œil vers les autres élèves ne le rassura pas spécialement. Une volée de Serdaigles piaillait dans un coin du hall, un peu moins de Pouffsouffles et le trio Gryffondorien, qui discutaient ensemble vers les grandes portes de la Grande Salle._

_- Joyeux Noël… marmonna le blond en se détournant._

_Il gagna Serpentard et s'enferma dans le dortoir des septièmes années, vide et, pour une fois, parfaitement rangé. Il n'y resta cependant pas longtemps et se rendit plutôt dans les serres, à l'arrière du château, où il trouva le professeur Chourave, occupée à rempoter des plantes en chantonnant. Quand elle lui demanda s'il désirait lui donner un coup de main, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, le blond accepta et attrapa une paire de gants en peau de dragon qui traînait là._

_A l'autre bout du château, cependant, on s'ennuyait moins. Hermione et Ron faisaient une partie de Boules Baveuses tandis qu'Harry encourageait les deux camps sans favori. Ils occupaient tous les trois une partie du plancher devant la cheminée qui avait été magiquement adapté, temporairement, pour les besoin du jeu._

_- Aller, aller ! Oui !_

_Harry leva les bras au ciel et battit des mains. Hermione le regarda avec un grand sourire et Ron grommela. Il agita sa baguette pour faire sortir les boules de verre du trou au centre de la cible et, comme il les répartissait, entre Harry et lui cette fois-ci, il dit :_

_- On n'est que tous les trois, cette année, ça fait bizarre !_

_- C'est vrai, reconnu Hermione. D'habitude, on est une dizaine, mais là… C'est du à quoi à votre avis ?_

_- Peut-être à la montée en puissance des Mangemorts ? hasarda Harry. J'imagine que les parents veulent passer un Noël tranquille sans s'inquiéter de leur progéniture à des milliers de kilomètres de la maison…_

_Il grimaça en songeant furtivement aux Dursley. Il les chassa cependant rapidement et reporta son attention sur la partie de Bav'Boules que Ron avait entamée sans lui._

_A vingt-heures, et après une longue journée passée à errer comme une âme en peine dans le château, tout le monde se retrouva dans la Grande Salle pour dîner et McGonagall avait eut l'idée de ne faire qu'une seule longue table pour les professeurs comme pour les élèves. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal et, avec les douze immenses sapins qui trônaient tout autour de la pièce, cela faisait beaucoup plus familial que chacun déjeunant à sa table de maison._

_Seul de sa classe chez les Serpentards, Malefoy se retrouva donc coincé entre un grand Serdaigle et… oh misère ! Harry Potter. _

_Malefoy grimaça mais dans la confusion de l'installation, puis du repas, personne ne remarqua son air peu enjoué. Harry, lui, s'en rendit compte par contre mais ne releva pas. Ils n'avaient jamais eue de conversation amicale, tous les deux, depuis leur première année, et cela aurait paru suspect qu'il engage une discussion comme ça, alors que Ron et Hermione étaient de l'autre côté de lui, pis encore, que les regards des professeurs étaient braqués sur lui…_

_Malefoy quitta la Grande Salle avec un profond soulagement. Il avait fini par engager la conversation avec le grand Serdaigle et ils avaient découvert qu'ils aimaient tous deux un auteur peu réputé, Vickers Mondragon, qui n'écrivait pas des manuels sur les Dragons, contrairement à son nom, mais sur tous les autres animaux à sang froid comme les serpents et autres lézards. Le Serdaigle avait été ravi de pouvoir discuter avec le leader de Serpentard réputé pour avoir un sale caractère, et le repas s'était au final bien passé._

_Mais le blond était maintenant lesté de plusieurs plats copieux et son esprit un peu embrumé par le Xeres aussi décida-t-il de rentrer directement à Serpentard bien qu'il ne soit que vingt-deux heures. Il ne croisa évidemment personne dans le couloir menant à sa Salle Commune et quand il se coucha dans le silence pesant de sa chambre vide, Harry vint sournoisement se glisser dans ses pensées et il se rappela que quelques jours plus tôt, il lui avait proposé sans vraiment le faire, de l'aider en Potions avec, en retour, de l'aide pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ? demanda Malefoy à haute-voix en s'adressant à son réveil. J'ai tout le fric que je veux pour des cours de soutien avec les meilleurs et je choisi Potter ? Vraiment ?_

_Roulant sur le dos, le Serpentard soupira profondément. Soudain, il sauta hors de son lit, se rhabilla et quitta son dortoir puis sa maison. Il avait besoin de digérer, il se sentait lourd à cause de toute cette bouffe, et marcher ne lui ferait pas de mal._

_Il tournait au coin d'un couloir quand ses sens magiques s'affolèrent._

_- Tiens, mais qui voila… roucoula une voix._

_- Professeur… salua le blond en reconnaissant Rogue malgré ses tenues noires, ton sur ton avec l'ambiance actuelle._

_- Que faites-vous hors de chez vous à une telle heure ?_

_- J'ai du mal à digérer, alors j'ai décidé d'aller marcher un peu…_

_- Hm. Vous m'en direz tant. Rentrez à Serpentard, vous voulez ? Il fait très froid ce soir…_

_Un frisson parcourut l'homme et Malefoy opina du chef et Rogue se détourna, sa baguette magique pointée devant lui pour éclairer le chemin. Quand il fut loin, le Serpentard tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée. Il n'avait aucune intention de rentrer à Serpentard maintenant, il avait mal à l'estomac et la nausée dans la gorge, pas question d'aller se coucher dans cet état. Il décida donc de faire un détour par l'Infirmerie et Pomfresh lui donna de quoi digérer en lui recommandant d'aller se mettre au chaud dans la minute. Dépité, mais déjà soulagé de ses maux, le blond reprit le chemin de Serpentard._

_Il arrivait devant le mur qui en cachait l'entrée quand un bruit le fit sursauter. Il était très tard, il devait sans doute être le seul élève encore debout, ou du moins le seul hors de sa maison, mais, baguette à la main, le jeune homme voulu quand même savoir qui était là, surtout quand le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre, plus clair que le précédent._

_- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il en éclairant sa baguette._

_- C'est moi, grogna une voix._

_- Potter ?_

_Malefoy s'approcha, longea le couloir incurvé qui menait, tout au bout, aux cuisines du château. Entre l'entrée de Serpentard et lesdites cuisines, il y avait une dizaine de mètres de couloirs, environ, sinon plus, et tout du long étaient percées une demi-douzaine de portes soigneusement fermées, des garde-manger pour la plupart ou des placards à balais._

_- Potter, tu m'expliques ce que tu fous ici à cette heure ?_

_- Je te retourne la question…_

_- Je suis allé à l'Infirmerie et là je rentre me coucher, répondit le Serpentard en montrant par-dessus son épaule de son pouce. Tu es très loin de Gryffondor, tu sais ?_

_- Je sais. J'étais aux cuisines._

_- Me dis pas que t'as pas assez mangé, quand même ! Punaise y avait de quoi nourrir une équipe de Quidditch !_

_- J'ai rien mangé, répondit Harry. Et maintenant j'ai faim._

_Malefoy grimaça._

_- Et pourquoi tu n'as rien mangé ? J'ai vu de la nourriture dans ton assiette pourtant._

_Harry serra les mâchoires et inspira profondément. Il se détourna soudain avec un geste de la main et Malefoy haussa les sourcils._

_- Oh, tu ne vas pas te tirer sans répondre, quand même, si ? Ça ne se fait pas !_

_- Lâches-moi, tu veux ? Je n'ai aucune raison de te donner des explications._

_- Ouais, ok, mais je t'ai posé une question et la moindre des choses c'est d'y répondre…_

_Harry fusilla le blond du regard et s'éloigna. Passablement agacé par ses douleurs abdominales, Malefoy lui emboîta le pas et lui saisit l'épaule à la hauteur d'une porte verrouillée contre laquelle il envoya le brun. Celui-ci s'y adossa brutalement et regarda ensuite le Serpentard avec des yeux verts flamboyants._

_- T'as quoi, hein ? siffla-t-il. T'es pas mon frère, pas mon mari, pas ma nounou ! J'ai aucun compte à te rendre, la Fouine !_

_Le Serpentard plissa les yeux et soudain, un bruit sec résonna dans le couloir éclairé de torches enflammées. Harry tourna la tête sous la douleur cuisante qui lui mordit la joue et il serra les lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils puis s'éloigna. Malefoy ne le suivit pas. Il préféra retourner à Serpentard, le poing droit serré, la paume lancinante, et il se jeta sur son lit en jurant à haute voix._

_._

Harry déglutit et bu un peu de café. En face de lui, Cinabelle posa une main sur la sienne et lui sourit doucement.

- Il t'a donc giflé… Pour quelle raison ? demanda-t-elle.

- Juste pour me calmer, en fait, mais bon... répondit Harry en se resservant du café. Pendant les deux semaines des vacances des fêtes de fin d'année, on est tous restés plus ou moins séparés les uns des autres, sauf pour les repas, et je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole pendant les quinze jours. Hermione et Ron me talonnaient toute la journée, Hermione nous traînait presque de force à Pré-au-Lard pour nous faire acheter des nouvelles fringues car on n'avait grandi et nos pantalons ne touchaient plus nos souliers…

Cinabelle sourit.

- Je t'imagine parfaitement à dix-sept ans avec un pantalon trop court qui laisse voir tes chaussettes… J'ai horreur de ça !

Elle rigola et Harry eut un doux sourire. Il regarda son reflet dans son café et soupira avant de reprendre le déroulé de son passé.

.

_Le Nouvel An venait de passer et dans à peine deux jours, les autres élèves seraient de retour. Adieu le silence et la tranquillité dans les couloirs de Poudlard, donc ! Mais Harry s'en fichait, il avait toujours en tête la gifle que Malefoy lui avait assénée, quinze jours plus tôt, environ, sans aucune raison et sans fournir aucune explication. Bien entendu, il n'était pas non plus allé le trouver pour lui arracher lesdites explications, ce n'était pas son genre. Quoi que… ? Non, il avait laissé couler mais au fil des jours, alors même qu'on se réjouissait de passer Noël en paix, puis le Nouvel An avec les bises qui s'échangeaient sous les divers bouquets de gui disséminés dans la Grande Salle, Harry sentait parfois sa joue l'échauffer, surtout quand son regard se posait, malencontreusement ou non, sur Malefoy, que ce soit pendant la journée, ou bien pendant les repas. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il n'y tenait plus et il avait décidé de coincer le Serpentard quelque part et de lui demander pourquoi il l'avait giflé. Il lui aurait collé une droite, à la limite, il aurait laissé tomber, mais une _gifle_ ?_

_C'était samedi aujourd'hui et la mi-journée s'achevait. Dans quelques minutes la cloche du château allait annoncer le déjeuner mais Harry avait déjà indiqué qu'il n'y participerait pas. Personne n'avait émit d'objection, chacun étant libre de manger ou non avec les autres présents dans le château. Malefoy d'ailleurs, pour parler de lui, ne prenait que ses dîners avec ses camarades et ses professeurs, le petit-déjeuner il devait sans doute le prendre à Serpentard, et le déjeuner, à Pré-au-Lard, où il passait quasiment toutes ses journées. _

_C'était là qu'Harry allait le coincer. Il s'enveloppa donc dans deux épaisseurs de capes, noua son écharpe de Gryffondor autour de son cou, enfila ses gants magiquement réchauffés puis quitta le château et prit le chemin sinueux et pentu qui permettait de gagner Pré-au-Lard._

_Vu d'en haut, le seul et unique village uniquement sorcier d'Angleterre donnait l'impression, enfoui sous la neige, d'un dragon hérissé de pointes qui se serait allongé là pour dormir. Toutes les maisons étaient alignées et la rue principale serpentait. Au loin, on devinait la petite forme pointue de la Cabane Hurlante._

_Harry mit environ dix minutes à arriver au village à cause du chemin verglacé. Le clocher sonna midi juste comme il lui passait devant et cela le fit sursauter. Il y avait foule malgré une neige tourbillonnante et un froid pinçant, et Harry du se frayer un chemin pour espérer repérer le Serpentard. Il finit par utiliser le Sortilège de la Pointe pour le retrouver et sa baguette transformée en boussole le conduisit dans le Salon de Thé de Mrs Rosmerta. Parfait, un lieu connu et amical où on mangeait et on buvait très bien._

_Le Gryffondor s'y rendit donc et repéra sans peine le blond au fond de la salle, assis à une table, seul, le journal du jour étalé devant lui. Il l'éloigna quand Mrs Rosmerta déposa devant lui une assiette de frites-saucisses, et il sursauta quand Harry s'installa en face de lui._

_- Cette chaise est prise, marmonna-t-il sans lever le nez du journal._

_- Dans ce cas, je vais en chercher une autre…_

_Le blond releva aussitôt la tête et le peu de couleur sur ses joues disparu un instant quand il reconnu Harry. Il se reprit ensuite et, calmement, plia le journal et le déposa sur la table derrière lui._

_- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité à partager mon déjeuner, si ? fit-il de sa voix traînante._

_- Non, c'est vrai, néanmoins, je crois que c'est le seul, et dernier, moyen que j'ai pour avoir quelques explications._

_Malefoy attrapa une frite dans son assiette puis la mâchonna en s'adossant à sa chaise._

_- Allons-bon, qu'ais-je donc fait ? demanda-t-il. Ou pas fait ?_

_Harry haussa un sourcil et se pencha en avant. Les mains sur les genoux, il touchait presque la table des épaules, le menton tendu, et, dans un souffle, il chuchota :_

_- N'as-tu donc pas souvenir de m'avoir giflé sans aucune raison dans le couloir menant aux cuisines, voilà une quinzaine ?_

_Malefoy avala sa frite bruyamment. Harry se redressa en en prenant une au passage et le blond le regarda. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils et se renfrogna._

_- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Potter._

_Harry serra les mâchoires. Il leva le bras et Mrs Pomfresh s'approcha._

_- Pour le repas, lui fit-il en lui donnant un Gallion._

_Malefoy se redressa pour protester mais le brun était déjà debout et, l'empoignant par l'épaule, il traîna le Serpentard dans la rue, puis entre deux maisons du côté opposé. Là, le blond se dégagea d'une vive torsion de l'épaule et fit face à Harry._

_- Si tu me cherches, Potter, je te jure que tu vas me trouver !_

_- Je n'en ai pas envie, ni de l'un ni de l'autre, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu m'as giflé, nom d'un Dragon ! Ce sont les nanas qui collent des baffes aux mecs, pas d'autres mecs !_

_Les yeux flamboyants, Malefoy grogna._

_- Tu m'as agacé ! lâcha-t-il alors. Tu m'as agacé avec tes jérémiades, là, « j'ai pas mangé, j'ai faim, blablabla » ! Ça m'a soûlé, mais t'imagines même pas à quel point !_

_Harry haussa les sourcils, choqué._

_- Et… Et selon toi, râler est un motif pour gifler quelqu'un ?_

_- Tu sais quoi, lâches-moi, ok ? lança alors le blond en faisant volte-face._

_Harry ferma les yeux. Malefoy n'avait visiblement aucune réponse valable à lui donner. Il passa alors sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et soupira. Tendant le bras pour retenir le Serpentard, son pied dérapa soudain sur une plaque de verglas sournoisement cachée et il perdit l'équilibre. Tendant le bras loin devant lui, il saisit le dos de la robe de Malefoy qui se retourna et essaya de rattraper le Gryffondor, malgré lui, mais emporté par le poids de ce dernier, non négligeable, et la surprise, il perdit l'équilibre à son tour et tomba lourdement sur le dos en glissant dans la neige tandis qu'Harry s'effondrait sur lui en lui coupant le souffle…_

_._

Cinabelle partit d'un grand éclat de rire et se couvrit aussitôt la bouche de ses mains mais son hilarité la fit pouffer et un son étrange passa ses doigts. Elle baissa alors les mains en s'excusant, son gros ventre tressautant et Harry poussa vers elle son verre d'eau. Elle le prit, en but une gorgée et parvint à se calmer.

- Oh Merlin ! fit-elle, le souffle court. Oh, Merlin, j'imagine la scène au ralenti, comme dans les films ! Oh, Merlin…

- Oui, bon ben ça va… marmonna Harry, les joues rouges.

La pendule sonna soudain deux heures du matin et la jeune femme soupira profondément.

- Garde m'en pour demain, d'accord ? fit-elle en se levant. Il est plus que temps que j'aille dormir. Mon dos est en ruines et bébé commence à s'agiter.

- Va, je finis de dîner, je passe voir si Malefoy n'a besoin de rien et je te rejoins.

Cinabelle hocha la tête et se détourna. Sur le seuil de la cuisine, elle s'arrêta, une main sur le chambranle et tourna alors la tête.

- Tu sais, Harry… Si je ne te trouve pas dans notre lit demain matin, je ne m'en offusquerais pas.

Le Gryffondor haussa les sourcils puis secoua la tête. La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire puis, lentement, se mit à gravir les marches menant à l'étage.

L'appartement était un duplex immense. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait une entrée, un salon, une salle à manger et une cuisine, plus des toilettes et un grand balcon à l'étage, trois chambres et une salle de bains avec baignoire et douche. Et aucune magie n'avait été utilisée pour agrandir puisque qu'Harry y vivait seul au début et n'avait alors aucune intention d'y loger une famille avant de très longues années. Seulement, actuellement, toutes les chambres étaient prises et les évidences matérielles de plusieurs personnes vivant ici se trouvaient disséminées dans l'appartement.

Avec un hoquet de surprise, Harry réalisa brusquement qu'il aimait bien cette impression de plein chez lui. Il sentait les présences des trois personnes et demie qui dormaient à l'étage, il aimait voir la patère surchargée de manteaux et les souliers alignés dessous. Sans parler du pot à parapluies qui était blindé, lui aussi…

La phrase de Cinabelle tournait encore dans la tête d'Harry quand il gravit les marches de l'escalier, une bonne heure plus tard, en vue d'aller se coucher. Il fit une station sur le palier recouvert de moquette jaune sombre et soupira. Soudain, la porte de la chambre qu'il avait attribuée à Malefoy s'entrouvrit et le blond se profila dans l'ouverture. Harry le regarda, baissa la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Potter… souffla alors le Serpentard.

La main sur la poignée de sa porte, Harry courba le cou et ferma les yeux. La seconde suivante, la porte de sa chambre se refermait en douceur sur lui, et il s'y adossait en serrant les mâchoires. Les douces mains de Cinabelle se posèrent alors sur son torse et, en silence, elle l'entraîna sur leur lit et, d'un murmure, lui ôta ses habits et lui fit passer son pyjama.

Sur le palier, Malefoy serra les lèvres. Il renifla légèrement puis retourna dans sa chambre et s'approcha de la fenêtre. L'appartement étant situé au quatrième étage d'un immeuble, dans le Londres Moldu, à deux pas du Ministère de la Magie, les fenêtres donnaient sur des rues, à cette heure-ci quasiment désertes et silencieuses, qui, la journée, étaient blindées de voitures nauséabondes et de Moldus braillards et débraillés.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! A demain soir pour le chapitre 5 ! Merci encore pour vos commentaires !


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Chapitre 5**

**.**

Le départ de Cinabelle ne se fit pas sans larmes, la jeune femme ayant vécu six mois avec Harry, ayant même commencé à l'aimer sincèrement bien qu'elle soit mariée et enceinte d'un autre homme. Les adieux furent donc longs mais quand la mère de Cinabelle commença à s'impatienter en disant qu'elles allaient rater le train, un simple baiser et une accolade mirent fin aux larmoiements. Harry aida ensuite sa compagne à grimper dans le premier wagon de l'Eurostar qui se présenta, puis il y lança l'énorme et lourde valise et souhaita bon voyage aux deux femmes. Il allait s'éloigner quand Cinabelle se baissa laborieusement sur le marchepied en métal.

- Chéri…

- Le train va partir, fit Harry.

- Je sais, mais tiens, c'est pour toi…

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe et le brun la prit, étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu l'ouvriras à la maison, d'accord ? Avec Mr Malefoy.

- Avec… Mais pourquoi ?

- Tais-toi, et fais-le, c'est tout.

- Bon… Très bien.

Harry recula d'un pas et Cinabelle se releva en s'agrippant à une poignée. La porte du wagon se referma dans la foulée et la jeune femme disparut dans le wagon. Harry la suivit des yeux comme elle s'installait en face de sa mère puis, après quelques sourires et des signes de mains, le contrôleur siffla violemment et le train s'ébranla. Harry le regarda s'éloigner et quand il quitta la gare, il baissa les yeux sur la lettre entre ses mains. Avec un plissement de nez, il la fourra dans la poche de son blouson puis fit demi-tour et retourna dans le hall. Il transplana en passant derrière un énorme pilier et reparu dans le hall de son immeuble. Pas étonnant, son appartement était protégé par un bouclier antitransplanage et anti Mages Noirs, comme à Poudlard. Il valait mieux être prudent, surtout quand on est un Auror puissant et détesté des méchants !

Il était à peine neuf heures du matin et Harry n'avait pas vu Malefoy depuis la veille, ou sinon entraperçu sur le palier en allant se coucher, et cette entrevue le fit frémir comme il déposait son blouson sur la patère. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux maintenant, ils allaient devoir se croiser, forcément, un moment ou un autre, peut-être même prendre leurs repas ensemble, puisque le Serpentard n'avait pas spécialement le droit de quitter l'appartement pour le moment. De toute façon, Harry doutait qu'il n'en ait envie vu qu'il avait été capturé par des Aurors puis mis sous la protection de l'un d'eux, et non pas le moindre, ce qui lui faisait éviter la prison et une mort atroce, mais ne l'empêchait pas de se faire assassiner sur ordre de Voldemort qui avait du mettre sa tête à prix depuis longtemps déjà.

Le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme à l'étage tira le Gryffondor de ses pensées et il leva la tête vers le sommet de l'escalier coudé. Malefoy s'y tenait, un pied sur la première marche, la main sur la rampe.

- Cinabelle est partie ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, tu as déjà mangé ?

- Non, je me lève… Mais écoute Potter, si ma présence te met mal à l'aise, y a pas à balancer, je m'en vais, c'est tout…

- Non, non…

Harry plongea ses mains dans les poches de son jean et se souvint alors de la lettre donnée par Cinabelle. Il grimaça et haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais, reprit-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence qui permirent à Malefoy de le rejoindre dans l'entrée. Ça fait huit ans maintenant, il faudra bien que tout cela passe, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ça aurait déjà du passer depuis longtemps ! répliqua le blond sans méchanceté. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, ni pour toi ni pour moi et ces souvenirs nous sont terriblement douloureux, je me trompe ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il s'éloigna alors dans la cuisine et Malefoy le suivit. D'un coup de baguette magique, le Gryffondor mit le café à couler et entreprit ensuite de s'abimer dans la confection de toasts.

- Potter…

- Non, Malefoy, ta présence sous mon toit ne me met pas mal à l'aise, et je ne t'aurais pas fait bénéficier de ma Protection, une fleur très rare de la part du Ministère, si je ne croyais pas qu'on arriverait à s'entendre toi et moi. Nous y sommes arrivés par le passé, pendant longtemps, et à cause de…

Harry se mordit la lèvre supérieure et ferma les yeux.

- A cause de… de _ça_, reprit-il. A cause de ça, tout a volé en morceaux.

Il pivota alors et s'adossa au plan de travail.

- Alors oui, ajouta-t-il. Oui, ça sera plus jamais comme il y a huit ans mais poses-toi une question, Malefoy.

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi as-tu réellement accepté ma Protection ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne veux pas mourir.

- Je suis un Auror, je suis plus puissant que toi, je peux te tuer, là maintenant, sans que tu n'y vois faire…

- Mais tu ne le feras pas.

- Non.

Harry se retourna de nouveau et regarda les résistances rouges du grille-pain. Il baissa alors la tête et serra fortement les paupières. Soudain, ses épaules se crispèrent et il laissait échapper un sanglot. En deux secondes, Malefoy fut sur ses jambes et il posa ses mains sur les larges épaules musclées. Harry se retourna alors et se serra contre le torse du Serpentard qui l'entoura de ses bras.

- C'est rien… fit-il doucement. Ça va aller…

Il lui caressa les cheveux et le dos puis Harry recula, retira ses lunettes et alla prendre un morceau d'essuie-tout pour se moucher. Il soupira ensuite profondément et s'excusa.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de pleurer devant moi, tu le sais parfaitement, rétorqua le blond, les sourcils froncés.

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête. Il rechaussa ses lunettes et regarda le Serpentard. Il renifla, s'essuya le nez de son mouchoir puis soupira profondément.

- Cinabelle m'a demandé…

Il dodelina de la tête.

- Elle m'a demandé si nous avions été amants, à Poudlard, termina-t-il.

- Et tu as répondu quoi ?

- Pas exactement.

Malefoy hocha lentement du menton puis retourna s'asseoir à table et Harry attrapa alors deux bols sur l'évier et les déposa devant lui. Il attrapa ensuite confiture et beurre dans le frigo puis les toasts qui sautèrent au même moment du grille-pain.

Malefoy l'observa silencieusement évoluer dans la pièce. Il était chez lui, depuis longtemps, cela se voyait sans aucun problème. Il ne regardait presque pas en faisant les choses, prendre des assiettes dans le placard, des couverts dans un tiroir, éteindre la cafetière et la déposer sur la table… Chaque geste était précis et totalement automatique. Le blond l'envia un peu sur ce coup-là. Lui, ces huit dernières années, il les avait passées dans une chambre miteuse à l'odeur de moisi, dans le manoir délabré de Voldemort, à Little Hangleton. Chaque soir en rentrant, il devait ouvrir la fenêtre en priant pour que le carreau ne lui tombe pas sur la tête. Il allait ensuite ouvrir son lit, en chassait souris et araignées d'un coup de baguette magique, puis il se couchait, la plupart du temps sans rien dans le ventre car ce n'était pas Voldemort qui allait se mettre aux fourneaux ! Chaque Mangemort devait acheter, amener, et se préparer sa propre nourriture, avec les Gallions qu'il parvenait à se faire en tuant des gens, ou sur ses fonds propres, mais Malefoy était un aristocrate et donc, par définition, doté de deux mains gauches pour la majeure partie des tâches que le commun des mortels – et des immortels – était capable de réaliser seul. Pour lui, tout lui avait toujours été fait, que ce soit par sa mère ou par les Elfes de Maison dans le manoir du Wiltshire. Il n'avait jamais eut à laver ses vêtements, à les repasser, à les recoudre ; il n'avait jamais eut à faire les courses dans une épicerie, Moldue de surcroît, ni à se faire à manger… en cela, il reconnaissait qu'avoir été élevé par des Moldus avait avantagé beaucoup de jeunes sorciers, notamment Harry qui avait même ignoré être un sorcier avant d'entrer à Poudlard… A ce qu'il se disait, il savait même tricoter !

- Tu es encore sur cette bonne vieille Terre ?

- Hm ? Oh, oui, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, en train de réaliser qu'en quittant Poudlard pour rejoindre les Mangemorts, j'avais du apprendre à tout faire…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Les tâches ménagères, notamment. Tu ne crois quand même pas que Voldemort loge ses fidèles comme à l'hôtel, si ? Il n'a pas d'Elfes de Maison, quand il a faim, il somme un Mangemort de lui préparer quelque chose, un autre ira lui laver ses vêtements, les lui recoudre, un autre… Bref ! Moi j'ai du apprendre tout ça, laver, repasser, recoudre, faire à manger, les courses, tout, et je ne te cache pas qu'il y a eut bien des soirs où je me suis couché le ventre vide parce que j'avais momentanément oublié que je ne vivais plus chez mes parents…

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Il s'assit en face du blond et servit le café dans les deux bols. Quand il reposa la cafetière, il reprit la parole.

- Tu sais, ici, tu fais comme tu veux. Tu veux faire à manger, pas de problème, tu n'en as pas envie, je le ferais. Tu veux diner, déjeuner, avec moi, pas de problème, tu veux prendre tes repas dans ta chambre, aucun soucis. Après tout, après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a huit ans, je peux comprendre que tu…

- Arrête, d'accord ? lâcha soudain le blond, les sourcils froncés. Arrête de remuer le passé maintenant, ni toi ni moi ne sommes là pour en parler. Je suis ici pour que tu m'aides à renoncer aux Mangemorts, pour que je reprenne une vie stable, sans Magie Noire, pour que je trouve un travail et que je puisse fonder une famille. Je ne suis pas là pour ressasser le passé, encore et encore, pour que nos âmes brûlent et pleurent de douleur à cause de…

Il se tut brusquement et serra dents et paupières. Il baissa alors le nez en soupirant et inspira ensuite en se redressant.

- Tu saisis ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Bien entendu…

- Parfait. Aller, mangeons !

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement du menton puis prit deux toasts dans le panier et tendit celui-ci à Malefoy qui le remercia d'un discret signe de tête.

Comme c'était lundi aujourd'hui et qu'il avait travaillé la veille, Harry était de congé. Il en profita donc pour passer la journée avec Malefoy et, à la demande celui-ci, il l'accompagna dans le quartier de luxe de Londres pour faire quelques emplettes et se débarrasser définitivement des robes brodées des Mangemorts.

Malgré son arrestation et sa vocation aux Mangemorts, il avait encore accès à son coffre à Gringotts et parfaitement le droit d'aller piocher dedans, à condition que Harry soit dans les parages, c'était une stipulation d'un des nombreux serments qu'il venait de passer avec le Ministère de la Magie. Et il ne s'en priva pas, d'autant plus que sa mère ayant déménagé en Suisse depuis trois ans, personne d'autre que lui ne puisait dans la fortune sans fin des Malefoy.

- Celui-ci vous va très bien, Monsieur !

- Potter ? T'en pense quoi ?

Harry regarda le Serpentard engoncé dans un costume noir. La veste avait de larges revers en velours noir brodés de la même couleur et des boutons en argent aux manches. Le pantalon droit faisait des plis sur le sol et la vendeuse apporta des chaussures de cuir vernies qu'il s'empressa de chausser.

- Tu fais très aristo, commenta alors le Gryffondor, affalé dans un fauteuil, un verre de Old dans la main. Ça va te coûter combien ça ?

- Peu importe, j'ai largement de quoi faire.

La vendeuse eut un mouvement de tête appréciateur puis se détourna et revint avec une cravate qu'il noua à l'ancienne. Harry grimaça aussitôt et Malefoy eut un sourire en coin puis s'admira dans la grande psyché en pied. Il hocha ensuite la tête d'un air satisfait et Harry tendit la main pour attraper l'étiquette qui pendait à la manche de la veste. Il verdit aussitôt en voyant le prix à quatre chiffres.

- Oh ça va, hein, répliqua Malefoy en récupérant la manche. Je suis peut-être sous tutelle, mais je viens de passer huit ans dans des nippes puantes associées au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps !

- Je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit Harry, amusé.

La vendeuse sourit tendrement. Elle devait très certainement se demander si ces deux jeunes hommes étaient ensemble ou pas, mais le Gryffondor s'en fichait. On pouvait très bien dire de lui qu'il marchait à voile comme à vapeur, il s'en fichait. Il avait rendu le sourire à une femme qui allait avoir un bébé en étant heureuse, et il comptait faire de même avec Malefoy. Enfin, du moins, lui rendre le sourire, quoi…

Avec un soupir, Harry regarda sa montre.

- Il est bientôt dix-sept heures, on va y aller ? demanda-t-il.

- Un dernier essayage et on y va, acquiesça le blond en hochant la tête. Mettez celui-ci avec le reste, Mademoiselle.

- Oui, Monsieur Malefoy.

Le jeune homme retira la veste puis disparu dans la cabine d'essayage avec un autre costume, gris clair celui-ci. Après cela, il choisi quatre robes de sorcier de différentes couleurs et coupe, trois paires de souliers, trois cravates et un manteau. Avec tout cela, la vendeuse lui offrit de choisir une canne offerte par la maison pour aller avec le tout, et quand elle lui proposa celle avec la tête de serpent, le Serpentard tiqua.

- Non, fit-il. Elle ressemble à celle de mon père. Celle avec le dragon, plutôt.

- Très bon choix. Désirez-vous que je monte votre baguette magique dessus, pendant que j'y suis ? demanda la vendeuse en tirant ladite canne en ébène noir, luisante, à tête de dragon en argent, de son étui plastifié.

- Non, je le ferais moi-même, répondit Malefoy avec un mouvement de tête.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, voici votre note.

Harry loucha sur le petit papier couleur crème et plissa le nez.

- Même en le voulant, je ne pourrais pas dépenser autant en une seule fois, grimaça-t-il.

- Mais vous êtes Harry Potter, commenta la vendeuse. Tout le monde sait que vous n'avez pas le train de vie luxueux du sorcier normal. Et parfois, c'est tout aussi bien, de vivre bien en dessous de ses moyens !

- Ah, je vous en prie, ne le lancez pas là-dessus ! fit Malefoy en prenant les housses à vêtements que la vendeuse poussa vers lui en rigolant. Déjà, quelle idée j'ai eue de lui demander de m'accompagner…

- Disons que tu n'as pas eut le choix, en fait… fit Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Aller, rentrons. Bonne fin de journée, Miss.

- A vous aussi, Messieurs.

Malefoy inclina la tête puis il posa la main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor qui les fit transplaner dans le hall de son immeuble. Ils prirent ensuite place dans l'ascenseur et Harry pouffa soudain.

- Allons bon, sourit le blond. Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

- Toi. Quand je te regardais essayer ces fringues, j'avais l'impression d'être retourné en quatre-vingt dix-sept, tu sais ?

- Ah ouais ? Quand ?

- Quand…

Le brun perdit aussitôt son sourire et Malefoy pinça les lèvres.

- Désolé, fit-il.

Il inspira par la bouche et soupira dans la foulée. Soudain, il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur et les lumières baissèrent tandis que la cabine s'immobilisait dans un sursaut. Harry le regarda, surpris.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que… ?

- Potter, écoute, si je dois rester habiter chez toi, avec toi, pendant je ne sais encore combien de temps, il va vraiment falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose. On ne peut décidément pas cesser de discuter simplement parce qu'un souvenir nous revient, c'est stupide et…

- C'est stupide, je suis d'accord, le coupa le Gryffondor. Mais il n'empêche que c'est encore là, hein ! C'est encore là et…

Harry se mordit les lèvres et une larme glissa sur sa joue.

- Et c'est putain de douloureux encore ! s'exclama-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans la paroi la plus proche. Je sais, ça fait huit ans, huit putains longues années mais c'est encore là, Malefoy, _là_…

Il se tambourina la poitrine et, suspendant ses housses à vêtements au rebord du miroir dans son dos, Malefoy lui attrapa le poignet. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et Harry posa son front sur son épaule. Il recula presque aussitôt et son front rencontra durement celui du blond.

- On doit le dire à quelqu'un… fit-il alors.

- Et que crois-tu que nos amis vont dire, hein ? Enfin, pour le peu de contact que tu as gardé avec ceux de Poudlard…

- Il y a toujours McGonagall et Rogue… Ils comprendront, j'en suis certain.

- Peut-être. Quand veux-tu y aller ?

- Le plus tôt possible, l'ambiance va rapidement devenir malsaine, je le sens.

- Très bien.

Le blond inclina la tête puis il remit l'ascenseur en route et ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Le lendemain matin, ils transplanaient à Pré-a-Lard.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu, à demain soir pour le 6 !

PS : ATTENTION ! Le chapitre de demain contiendra un flashback spécial qui risque de déplaire, sinon choquer certaines personnes. J'en dirais plus demain, mais je préfère prévenir à l'avance. Merci !

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

.

Ce ne fut pas le retour d'Harry qui choqua la Directrice de Poudlard, mais la présence de Malefoy à ses côtés. Quand le Gryffondor lui expliqua ce qu'il avait fait, elle se dérida un peu, mais, et Malefoy le sentit clairement, il n'était pas le bienvenu dans le vieux Château… Le pire ce serait quand la vieille sorcière serait au courant du plus gros secret de tous les temps…

- Ce n'est plus vraiment comme dans mes souvenirs…

- Tu parles de McGo ?

Malefoy hocha le menton.

- C'est normal. Tu croyais qu'elle allait te sauter au cou ?

- Non, quand même pas mais son regard glacial, je ne m'y attendais pas…

Il jeta un oreiller au sommet du lit et soupira ensuite profondément. Harry, de l'autre côté du lit, jeta l'oreiller dont il venait de mettre une taie, tout en grimaçant.

- Comment aborder… ce que tu sais ? Elle va nous jeter dehors.

- Oh, pas toi ! répliqua le Serpentard en plissant le nez. Tu es comme son fils, Potter, jamais elle ne t'interdira l'accès à Poudlard. Moi par contre…

Il s'effondra dans un petit fauteuil aux pieds torsadés et ciselés et ajouta :

- Et ce n'est pas sur Rogue que je vais pouvoir compter !

- Pourquoi ?

- J'imagine qu'il traîne sa vieille carcasse dans les couloirs des cachots, qu'il hante plus sa classe qu'il y fait cours…

Harry eut une ombre de sourire. Il secoua alors la tête et le blond le regarda de travers.

- Depuis que je suis son tuteur, Malefoy, Rogue n'est jamais allé aussi bien. Même quand nous étions élèves ici. Allons le saluer, tu n'en croiras pas tes yeux.

- Maintenant ? Il doit faire classe…

La cloche sonna au même moment et Harry sourit. Il s'approcha alors de la cheminée flamboyante et jeta dedans une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette.

- Professeur Rogue ? appela-t-il.

- _Potter _? répondit une voix rauque reconnaissable entre milles. _Bon sang, pourquoi suis-je toujours le dernier informé ? Depuis quand êtes-vous au Château ?_

- Quelques heures. Pouvons-nous venir vous voir ?

Il y eut un blanc puis les flammes eurent un hoquet et Harry sourit. Il tourna la tête vers Malefoy qui s'était approché et, d'un seul pas, ils s'engouffrèrent dans les flammes vertes.

- Bureau du Professeur Rogue ! s'exclama distinctement Harry.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se mirent aussitôt à tournoyer et furent rejetés devant la cheminée dans le bureau sombre du professeur Rogue. Sombre et glacial.

- Potter, d'ordinaire, vous ne venez jamais entre les vacances sco… laires… fit celui-ci tout en levant le nez de ses papiers. Mais qu'est-ce… ?

Le sombre homme venait de remarquer Malefoy, derrière Harry. Il pâlit aussitôt, si c'était possible, et Harry lui prit le bras comme il s'approchait, ayant abonnée sa plume rouge sur un parchemin qui en buvait déjà l'encre écarlate.

- Vous vous souvenez de Malefoy, Monsieur ? demanda-t-il.

- Si je me souviens ? Oh Merlin, Potter, bien évidemment que je me souviens de lui ! Drago, bon sang, vous êtes vivant !

Faisant un grand pas en avant, Rogue plongea sur le Serpentard et l'étreignit avec force, ce qui fit sourire Harry et statufia littéralement le blond. Quand Rogue recula, il prit le visage de son ancien élève entre ses grandes mains, resta un instant sans bouger, puis recula et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry qui lui sourit.

- Pour quelle raison êtes-vous ici, tous les deux ? demanda alors Rogue en retournant à son bureau où s'amoncelaient des piles de parchemins à corriger. Rassurez-moi, Potter, vous ne venez pas me retirer votre protection, hein ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Jamais, Monsieur. Lorsque je ne vous protégerais plus, soit vous serez mort, soit ce sera moi. Non, Malefoy a été arrêté par des collègues à moi, il y a quelques jours, à Londres, et je lui ai fait bénéficier de ma Protection. C'était ça ou Azkaban à vie…

Rogue haussa les sourcils.

- Et Cinabelle ? Est-elle… ?

- Morte ? Merlin, non ! s'exclama Harry. Elle est retournée vivre chez sa mère, en France. J'ai transféré la protection sur cette femme. Elle sera mieux là-bas qu'ici. A la place, Malefoy est désormais sous ma Protection officielle et aucun mal ne peu lui être fait. Enfin du moment qu'il respecte le contrat…

Le brun coula un regard au blond qui lui tira la langue.

- Vous avez lues les petites lignes du contrat, j'espère, Malefoy ? interrogea alors Rogue.

- Concernant le droit de gestion de mon coffre fort et l'argent de poche ? Oui, oui…

- Je l'ai simplement accompagné refaire sa garde-robe hier, qu'il ait au moins quelque chose de plus sortable que ces vieilles nippes puantes de Mangemort mal soigné, grimaça Harry en plissant le nez.

- Hm, oui… Et vous logez où ?

- Pour l'instant, chez Potter. Mais j'espère ne pas trop m'y éterniser, cet appartement est bien trop Moldu à mon goût !

- Il n'empêche que la télévision, elle te plait bien ! répliqua Harry avec un sourire.

Le blond lui tira la langue. Rogue eut une ombre de sourire puis il s'appuya contre son dossier.

- Et sinon, quelle est la raison de votre visite impromptue, Potter, sinon pour faire cogner le cœur d'un vieil homme ?

Un silence s'installa brusquement dans la pièce et Harry baissa le nez. Il jeta un regard à Malefoy et haussa brièvement les sourcils.

- C'est toi qui vois, répondit-il. La Directrice serait plus appropriée mais…

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Mais de quoi diable parlez-vous, tous les deux ?

Harry le regarda et fit soudain apparaître deux chaises devant le bureau. Malefoy y prit place, puis Harry, s'asseyant, reprit la parole.

- Monsieur, nous ne sommes pas ici en visite…

- Je m'en doute, mais…

- Depuis que j'ai retrouvé Malefoy et qu'il est de retour dans la vie normale, dans _ma_ vie plus précisément, il y a certaines choses qui doivent être mises à plat, acheva le brun.

- A plat ? Des choses ? Mais encore ?

- Professeur, fit alors Malefoy d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire. Est-ce que vous souvenez de notre septième année ici ?

- Si je m'en souviens ? Bien évidemment, je suis vieux mais pas encore sénile !

- Vous n'êtes pas vieux non plus, cru bon de préciser Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Rogue eut un mouvement de tête et un silence s'installa alors.

S'il s'en souvenait ? De l'année quatre-vingt dix-sept ? Quelle question, bien évidemment ! C'était cette année-là qu'il avait ordonné à Potter de remonter sa note en Potions avant les vacances de Noël, chose qu'il n'avait bien entendu pas réussie…

.

_Comme à son habitude, Minerva avait fait envoyer les bulletins de notes à ses élèves par la voie des airs. Outre les propres oiseaux des jeunes sorciers, en cette veille de vacances de Noël, ce furent des milliers d'oiseaux qui firent irruption à sept heures et demie du matin dans la Grande Salle dans un infernal concert de criaillements et de hululements._

_Encore un peu endormi, Rogue avait fait un formidable bond dans son fauteuil, à l'extrême droite de la table des Professeurs. Dans la précipitation, il avait frôlé renverser son bol de café et, près de lui, Filius Flitwick avait manqué dégringoler de la pile de livres posée sur sa chaise qui lui permettait de voir au-dessus du plateau._

_D'un œil morne, Rogue observa les élèves, ôter des tables tous les objets que les lourds oiseaux pourraient renverser en se posant. Des coupes de fruits et des pichets furent donc en suspension magique dans les airs pendant que les volatiles se laissaient tomber dans des bruits sourds devant leurs destinataires. L'attention de l'homme fut alors détournée par son hibou grand duc noir, unique en son genre, qui se posa avec grâce devant lui et se percha sur le beurrier._

_- Tu as quoi, pour moi ? demanda le sombre professeur._

_L'oiseau lui tendit sa patte dont les griffes acérées étaient plantées dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_. L'homme remercia l'animal d'un morceau de toast puis ce dernier s'en alla et disparu au milieu de ses congénères. Rogue jeta alors un coup d'œil vers Harry et la mine que lui offrit le jeune sorcier lui fit pousser un profond soupir et secouer la tête d'un air profondément navré. Depuis le début de l'année, il avait dit à ce fichu Gryffondor de remonter sa note en Potions car un P c'était parfaitement insuffisant pour avoir l'ASPIC de Potions. Or, voulant devenir Auror, Harry se devait de connaître les Potions sur le bout des doigts et non pas se contenter de survoler cette si noble matière._

_- Rends-moi ça… Malefoy ?_

_Rogue releva les yeux de son journal dont il était en train d'ôter la bague de papier. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Drago Malefoy debout au bout de la table des Gryffondors, tenant dans sa main, hors de portée de sa Némésis, un parchemin qu'il reconnu comme étant le bulletin de notes du Leader de Gryffondor._

_- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? grogna soudain Ronald Weasley. Rends son bulletin à Harry tout de suite !_

_- Ou sinon quoi, tu vas me faire mal ? railla Malefoy sur un ton amusé. Hum, fit-il ensuite en reportant son attention sur le parchemin rigide qu'il avait dans les mains. Tu es plutôt bon élève dans l'ensemble, Potter, c'est surprenant… Sauf en Potions. P. C'est franchement moyen, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? siffla en retour Hermione Granger, la Miss Je-sais-tout la plus exaspérante de tous les temps. Je l'aiderais, s'il n'y a que ça !_

_Oh ça oui, on pouvait compter là-dessus. Rogue plissa les lèvres. Afin de ne pas lui mettre un Optimal à tous les devoirs et dans son bulletin général, il trouvait toujours une petit faute ici ou là, un chiffre mal dessiné, ce qui pouvait être grave dans la confection d'une potion, ou bien une description trop simpliste, des petites choses de ce genre-là. Et jusqu'à maintenant, il ne lui avait jamais mit un O, mais tôt ou tard, il y serait contraint, aux ASPICs pour commencer…_

_Avec un soupir, Rogue reporta son attention sur son journal. La Une était désolante de platitude, comme toujours, et pendant une seconde, il se demanda pourquoi il continuait à se faire livrer ce torchon. Autant lire le Chicaneur si ce n'était que pour _lire_…_

_- Pardon ?_

_Rogue releva la tête et son regard se posa aussitôt sur Harry qui s'était redressé, le buste penché en arrière, comme si Malefoy l'avait insulté. Malgré le brouhaha des élèves en train de commenter leurs propres bulletins, Rogue avait l'impression de n'entendre que le Gryffondor et sa Némésis…_

_- A prendre ou à laisser, Potter, répondit ce dernier._

_- De quoi ? demanda Hermione._

_- De…_

_Harry sembla soudain hésiter._

_- Cela ne te concerne pas, Granger ! rétorqua aussitôt le Serpentard en se détournant._

_Il récupéra un papier entre les mains de la Gryffondor et s'en alla en le rangeant dans sa manche. La cloche sonna soudain et Rogue plia son journal, vida son bol de café et se hâta de regagner sa salle de classe. Il en oublia dans la foulée ce qu'il venait de voir._

_._

- Pour quelle raison vous étiez-vous accrochés, juste avant les vacances de Noël ?

Harry haussa un sourcil et sembla ensuite chercher dans sa mémoire.

- Bulletin de notes, répondit platement Malefoy, occupé à se moucher. On venait de recevoir nos notes de la première partie de l'année scolaire et j'ai sottement proposé à Potter de l'aider en Potions contre une aide en DCFM…

Rogue eut un plissement d'yeux.

- Et… vous l'avez fait ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux garçons eurent un échange de regard et Rogue fronça carrément les sourcils.

- Que dois-je comprendre ? demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses accoudoirs.

- Eh bien… disons que les choses ne se sont pas tout à fait passées comme nous l'avions espéré, début janvier…

- Je vois… Et pourquoi m'en parler à moi plutôt qu'à la Directrice ?

- Elle ne voit pas mon retour d'un bon œil, Professeur, répondit Malefoy. Alors si en plus nous rajoutons à cela… _ça_, elle ne risque pas d'apprécier du tout, voir même de me faire jeter dehors, pis encore, de contraindre Potter à retirer sa Protection…

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Rogue lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vous écoute. Dites donc tout à ce vieux professeur Rogue…

Les deux plus jeunes se regardèrent et ce fut Malefoy qui entama le récit de leurs souvenirs.

.

_Janvier… Le début d'une nouvelle année civile et la fin de l'année scolaire. Enfin la « fin »… Mais psychologiquement parlant, et tous les élèves le disent, une fois Noël passé, la fin est plus proche que le début de l'année en septembre._

_Malefoy n'était pas tout à fait du même avis, lui. En effet, dès sa sortie de Poudlard, courant du mois d'août, il allait recevoir une seconde couche du sang empoisonné de Voldemort sur sa Marque des Ténèbres et devenir ainsi officiellement un Mangemort. C'était une condition du testament de Lucius Malefoy, son père. Bien qu'un testament ne doive être ouvert qu'après la mort de son auteur, Lucius étant enfermé à vie à Azkaban, le notaire n'avait pas cru utile de respecter ce fait. D'autant plus qu'il avait une note qui supplantait cela, à savoir une note écrite de Lucius, officielle, qui lui demandait, avant qu'il ne se fasse arrêter, deux ans plus tôt, d'ouvrir son testament à une page bien précise et de lire un paragraphe indiqué en vert, en présence de Drago et de Narcissa et uniquement d'eux deux._

_Cette entrevue, Malefoy l'avait eue quelques jours avant la rentrée de janvier. Exceptionnellement, McGonagall l'avait autorisé à se rendre à Londres pour y rejoindre sa mère et écouter ce que ce notaire avait à dire. Il était revenu au château muet et pâle comme un mort et même Rogue n'avait pas su le faire parler._

_Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour de la rentrée de janvier et le blond voyait son avenir s'assombrir de plus en plus. De plus, pour rajouter à tout cela, il avait enduré une semonce de sa mère qui l'enjoignait à obtenir au moins un E en DCFM car un Mangemort qui est incapable d'obtenir un Patronus ou de lancer un Sortilège Impardonnable, c'est « nul » selon ses propres termes. Hors Malefoy avait un A en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un misérable Acceptable car il était incapable de se concentrer suffisamment pour obtenir des sortilèges concrets. Sur le papier, il se débrouillait très bien, mais dès qu'arrivait la pratique, c'était terminé. Le jour de la remise des bulletins, il avait donc laissé traîner une oreille dans les environs des Gryffondors, dans le but premier de se moquer, bien évidemment, mais en voyant la tête de misérable de leur leader, sa curiosité avait été piquée et, toujours dans le but de se moquer, mais avec une cible plus précise, il avait chapardé le bulletin d'Harry…_

_Aujourd'hui, en ce premier jour de la reprise, il avait donc en tête, et après y avoir songé pendant toutes les vacances, de redemander au Gryffondor son aide en Défense contre de l'aide en Potions. Cela leur permettrait de remonter leurs notes respectives dans ces deux matières et uniquement cela, bien entendu. Mais comme les choses ne se passent jamais comme on les a imaginées…_

_- Potter ?_

_- Hm ? Ah…_

_Malefoy garda pour lui la pique qu'il avait en réserve et se contenta de serrer les lèvres._

_- Y a moyen de causer… en privé ? demanda-t-il à la place._

_Harry haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras._

_- Et pourquoi je ferais ça, selon toi ?_

_- Y a moyen ou pas ?_

_Harry décroisa les bras et soupira. Il jeta un regard à Hermione et Ron puis se leva de la longue table qui encombrait les rayonnages de la Bibliothèque, où tous trois étaient en train de réviser._

_- Par ici, lâcha le brun en s'éloignant._

_Malefoy le suivit, non sans jeter un regard aux deux autres Gryffondors qui le toisèrent méchamment. Il se contenta de leur faire une grimace avant de rejoindre Harry près de la haute grille qui fermait la Réserve._

_- Bon, tu veux quoi ? attaqua aussitôt celui-ci en lui faisant face._

_- Je veux juste te demander… un service._

_- Ben voyons. Écoute, Malefoy, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des conneries et…_

_- Non, attend, je suis _sérieux_, Potter…_

_Harry pinça les lèvres puis soupira profondément et s'adossa à la grille soigneusement verrouillée._

_- Vas-y, je t'écoute, invita-t-il alors._

_- Tu te souviens, avant les vacances, quand on a tous reçu notre bulletin ?_

_- Ouais…_

_- Je t'avais proposé de t'aider à remonter ta moyenne en Potions…_

_- Hm, continue ?_

_- En échange, tu m'aides à obtenir un E en Défense._

_Harry plissa les yeux. Il se redressa alors et grimaça._

_- Et j'y gagne quoi ?_

_- Un E en Potions, au moins._

_Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le Gryffondor réfléchissait et soudain, il hocha lentement la tête._

_- Très bien. Je t'aide à remonter ta note en DCFM, de…_

_- A…_

_- Hm, d et en échange, tu m'aides à remonter d en Potions. Mais tu es au courant que la Défense ça va avec les Sortilèges aussi ?_

_- Oui, mais là, j'ai E, donc ça va…_

_Harry ferma les paupières une seconde._

_- Une minute, tu as _Effort Exceptionnel_ en Sortilèges mais tu t'es rétamé en Défense ? Comment tu t'es débrouillé ?_

_- Je déteste les sortilèges d'attaque et de défense, répondit Malefoy en plissant le nez. Jeter des petits sort pour changer une souris en verre à pied ou bien de l'eau en rhum, ça me suffit. Agiter ma baguette pour faire cuire un repas ou faire le ménage, nickel. Mais pas attaquer et tuer des gens._

_Il se tut brusquement et baissa le nez. Il passa alors sa langue sur ses lèvres et soupira en suivant des yeux une élève avec trois livres dans les bras._

_- Mais là, je n'ai pas le choix, on m'a donné un ultimatum, Potter._

_Harry dodelina du chef._

_- Ton père ? demanda-t-il._

_- Ouais. Il a programmé, avant d'être emprisonné, mon intronisation en tant que Mangemort, pour le mois d'aout. Oui, celui qui arrive… Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais être ordonné Mangemort et je ne sais même pas lancer un Imperium. Quant à obtenir un Patronus…_

_Harry haussa brièvement les sourcils._

_- Je reconnais que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde… fit-il._

_- Mais l'Armée de Dumbledore y arrive ! Tous savent le faire ! Moi j'en suis incapable ! Alors quant à jeter un Sortilège Impardonnable, je te laisse deviner…_

_Harry passa sa langue contre ses dents en se grattant la tête. Il soupira ensuite par le nez et hocha la tête._

_- Très bien. Je vais t'apprendre ce que j'ai apprit aux membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, décida-t-il. Ça remontera ta note en Sortilèges et en Défense dans la foulée. En échange, Malefoy, je veux que tu me dises tout sur les Potions, d'accord ? On a moins de six mois pour obtenir tous les deux un E, sinon un O, dans des matières qui risquent de nous coûter notre avenir…_

_- Devenir Mangemort n'est pas _exactement_ le type d'avenir dont je rêvais, vois-tu, rétorqua le blond en grimaçant._

_Harry secoua la tête. Il tendit ensuite la main et le blond la serra brièvement mais franchement._

_- Je te propose de nous retrouver dans une salle de classe désaffectée après les entraînements de Quidditch, pour commencer, fit-il alors. Tu en as deux de la semaine, moi aussi, c'est parfait._

_- Lundi soir et mercredi matin, dit Harry._

_- Mardi soir et samedi matin, répondit Malefoy. Quatre soutiens dans la semaine, on devrait s'en sortir, non ?_

_- Faut compter dessus, je n'ai pas envie de foutre en l'air mon seul moyen de refaire la face de ce serpent galeux !_

_Malefoy eut un sourire un peu forcé puis il se détourna et quitta le Bibliothèque. Harry rejoignit ensuite ses amis qui lui posèrent aussitôt des questions, auxquelles il ne répondit pas._

_._

- Pendant… aller, un mois ?

Malefoy hocha la tête.

- Pendant un mois, on s'est retrouvés quatre fois dans la semaine, dans la salle de classe désaffectée du quatrième étage. On avait installé un chaudron dans la cheminée, et une zone pour envoyer voler des objets, les détruire et les transformer, sans faire trop de bruit, reprit Harry.

- Je n'en ai jamais rien su, vous avez su rester discret, c'est bien, félicita Rogue.

Malefoy le regarda de travers. Un compliment de la part de cette vieille chauve-souris ? Effectivement, il avait bien changé en huit ans !

Harry lui jeta un regard amusé et soupira ensuite.

- Bien évidemment, c'était trop beau pour durer… fit-il.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rogue. Vous vous êtes disputés, battus et la bonne entente a volé en éclats ? Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous deux…

Malefoy grimaça.

- En réalité, c'est le contraire qui est arrivé…

Rogue cligna des yeux bêtement, surpris, en regardant les deux garçons devant lui. Son esprit vif eut alors une brutale connexion et il pâlit.

- Merlin, ne me dites pas que vous… vous deux… vous avez… bégaya-t-il.

- Ce fut notre première erreur, fit Harry.

- Une erreur qui nous a coûté très cher et qui encore aujourd'hui, nous torture, enchaîna Malefoy. Oui, professeur, malgré les huit années que nous avons passées séparés par la vie…

Les deux jeunes sorciers se regardèrent et Harry serra les lèvres. Soudain, il baissa les paupières et deux larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Il porta aussitôt une main à son nez en s'excusant et Rogue se redressa, interdit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Potter ?

Harry, les doigts serrés sous son nez, fronça les sourcils puis releva la tête en reniflant profondément. Il eut un soupir saccadé et Rogue poussa vers lui une boîte de mouchoirs qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

- Bon sang, expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, enfin ! fit-il. Que sont ces larmes, Potter, jamais je vous ai vu aussi ému !

Harry se moucha bruyamment puis essuya ses yeux sous ses lunettes et Malefoy, qui le regardait, baissa la tête et se tourna alors vers le sombre professeur.

- Laissez-moi vous raconter la suite… fit-il.

.

_- Potter, t'es là ?_

_- Ouaip !_

_Malefoy ferma après lui la porte de la petite salle de classe désaffectée qu'ils s'étaient appropriée depuis environ un mois et, déposant son sac de cours sur une table ronde où trônait un grand chandelier, il s'approcha de la cheminée flamboyante. Harry était accroupi devant, sur un tapis de grosse laine brune qui les avait accueillis à plusieurs reprises lors de la pratique des sortilèges ou bien quand il fallait surveiller étroitement une potion en train de cuire._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? demanda le Serpentard en se penchant._

_Harry leva la tête et lui décocha un sourire. Il s'écarta alors et Malefoy découvrit dans les braises, un visage._

_- Oh là ! Bon sang, mais qui… ? sursauta-t-il._

_- Je m'appelle Marius, Monsieur Malefoy, répondit le visage de braises._

_- Euh, ok… Et vous êtes… quoi ?_

_- Je suis quoi ? Oh, je suis un sorcier, bien évidemment !_

_- Un sorcier. D'accord. Et que faites-vous dans notre cheminée ?_

_- Malefoy, Marius est un Auror, c'est un peu comme mon professeur, expliqua alors Harry en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le tapis._

_- Un Auror ? Et vous êtes au Ministère, là ?_

_- Oui, mon garçon, dans le Département des Aurors, précisément, répondit Marius avec un sourire enflammé. Mais je dois m'en aller, Harry, maintenant. J'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions et n'hésites pas à m'envoyer un hibou si tu en as d'autres._

_- Entendu. Merci Marius, à bientôt._

_Le visage s'agita alors, hochant la tête, puis les braises redevinrent de simples braises et Harry regarda Malefoy avec un sourire amusé._

_- Tu as l'air un peu… effrayé, fit-il._

_Le blond grommela. Il s'éloigna alors et soupira profondément, provoquant la surprise du Gryffondor qui le suivit._

_- Eh, j'ai dit un truc qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il._

_- Nan, nan… Ce n'est pas toi…_

_- C'est Marius, alors ? Pourtant…_

_Malefoy secoua la tête. Les mains sur son sac, il soupira et fit alors face à Harry en lui tendant une lettre._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Une lettre de ma mère… Lis-la._

_- Euh… Bon…_

_Harry déplia le parchemin rigide dont le sceau serpentesque avait été déjà brisé, et le lu dans sa tête. Son teint tanné vira au crème avant qu'il n'arrive en bas de la feuille._

_- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il alors. Malefoy…_

_Le blond serra les mâchoires et secoua la tête._

_- Non, ce n'est pas une blague… Je vais être intronisé fin mars… Voldemort est à cours de sang neuf, il recrute tous les enfants de ses fidèles pour des intronisations massives… Tu dois m'aider, Potter, il est hors de question que je devienne un Mangemort ! Ni maintenant, ni jamais !_

_Malefoy saisit les poignets d'Harry et serra les doigts. Lentement, Harry se défit des prises et déposa le papier sur la table près du blond puis lui fit face. Il leva alors une main et, repliant ses doigts, il les passa sur la joue de sa Némésis qui ferma les yeux._

_- Tu as ma parole que personne ne s'approchera de toi tant que je serais vivant, Malefoy, tu entends ? souffla-t-il. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui laisse ses proches se faire tuer sans réagir._

_Détournant la tête sous la caresse, Malefoy fronça les sourcils et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres._

_- Nous ne sommes pas proches… fit-il. Nous nous haïssons et nous ignorons même pourquoi…_

_Harry resta silencieux un moment puis, se détournant, il s'approcha de la cheminée. Il récupéra sa baguette magique sur la table basse devant le tapis et observa les flammes un moment._

_- Ça fait un mois qu'on se retrouve ici quatre fois dans la semaine, Malefoy… fit-il. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que si nous nous détestions autant que tu le dis, on continuerait ? Je suis presque… content, de revenir ici, tu te rends compte ? Là dehors, dans les couloirs et en classe, on ne peut pas se rapprocher et discuter comme çà l'air de rien, mais ici si, on peut, et c'est ce qu'on fait, Malefoy._

_Le Gryffondor pivota en glissant sa baguette magique dans sa manche._

_- Ici, nous déposons nos masques sur la patère comme nos manteaux…_

_Le visage triangulaire de Malefoy devint alors pur étonnement et il sentit ses doigts se desserrer du bord de la table qu'il avait étreint depuis plusieurs secondes._

_- Et tu sais quoi ? demanda alors Harry en revenant vers lui._

_Il lui prit les mains et les glissa dans son dos en posant ses propres mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis._

_- Tu sais quoi… ? répéta-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement. Je crois que j'aime ça…_

_Il déposa alors tout doucement ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard qui resta de marbre les deux premiers centièmes de seconde avant de participer et de rendre le baiser…_

.

* * *

.

Hmmm, milles excuses, ce n'était pas dans ce chapitre le warning du chapitre 5, j'avais oublié que j'avais scindé ce bout de texte en deux parce que ça faisait vraiment trop long. Désolée !


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Bien, bien, voici donc le septième et avant-dernier chapitre de cette brève histoire. **

**Petit avertissement avant que vous ne continuiez votre lecture, dans ce chapitre, outre le couple Drago/Harry, il est fait mention d'une particularité que certains risquent de ne pas aimer : le M-preg. C'est plus ou moins le point central de cette histoire, ainsi que de sa suite, mais je ne m'éternise pas dessus, ce sont des souvenirs, n'oubliez pas.**

**Enfin voilà ! Aller, bonne lecture !**

**.**

**Chapitre 7**

**.**

Rogue était blanc. Encore plus pâle que d'habitude et devant lui trônaient bouteille et verre de Old. Il amena son verre à ses lèvres et but une longue gorgée en silence avant de le reposer lentement sur les copies à corriger.

De très longues secondes s'écoulèrent alors et, regardant Harry, Malefoy tendit le bras et le brun lui prit les doigts. Ce geste tira Rogue de ses pensées perturbées et il se racla la gorge.

- Vous… fit-il d'une voix un peu aiguë. Hem, vous vous êtes donc… embrassés. Vous… Comme ça, sans…

- Sans raison réelle, non, répondit Malefoy. Telle a été notre première erreur…

- Votre ? répéta Rogue. Pourtant, Potter, c'est vous qui avez…

- Oui, mais il aurait pu me repousser, il n'en a rien fait… répondit le Gryffondor.

- Certes… donc, votre première erreur a été d'échanger un baiser dans un moment de… on va dire d'inquiétude. J'admets que cela peut arriver, j'ai connu cela quand j'étais jeune, mais c'était dans le but de calmer la fille en face de moi, c'est moins douloureux qu'une gifle.

Les deux plus jeunes eurent un sourire et Rogue les regarda alors.

- Première erreur, donc ?

Harry baissa aussitôt le nez.

- Je vois, reprit Rogue. La seconde erreur a été, j'imagine, de franchir le palier suivant… Et quand… ?

Malefoy se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

- Fin février.

- Un mois après, donc… Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps.

- J'étais convoqué au Manoir, Monsieur, protesta Malefoy. Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je l'ai ignoré jusqu'à votre cérémonie d'intronisation, au mois d'août de cette même année… C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que j'ai apprit _qui_ avait réussi à persuader le Lord de maintenir la date initiale de l'intronisation… mais j'ignore pourquoi il a accepté.

Son regard d'encre se posa sur Harry qui eut un violent frisson. Rogue s'éclaircit alors la voix et s'adossa contre son fauteuil, son verre à la main.

- Mais continuez donc, fit-il. Vous avez couché ensemble fin février, et ensuite ?

- Étrangement, nous nous entendions mieux que bien, expliqua Harry. Nous prenions de plus en plus de plaisir à nous retrouver après nos entraînements de Quidditch et alors, bien qu'épuisés, nous continuions à échanger nos savoirs respectifs. Nos notes s'en sont rapidement fait sentir, du reste. Mais si la qualité de nos devoirs s'accroissait, l'humeur et l'état psychologique de Malefoy, lui, se dégradait à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure qu'approchait la date fatidique. Un week-end, pour lui changer les idées, j'ai donc proposé que nous partions à Londres.

- L'excuse de votre mère souffrante ? demanda Rogue en haussant les sourcils en direction de Malefoy. Et vous… un rendez-vous au Ministère ?

- Vous avez bonne mémoire. Mais le rendez-vous était réel, répondit Harry. Je devais bel et bien rencontrer Marius ce jour-là, et c'était l'occasion de nous retrouver, Malefoy et moi, dans un autre contexte que Poudlard… Et pendant une journée entière, nous n'avons pas eut à nous cacher. Un simple sortilège de Désillusion et nous avons pu nous promener dans les rues comme n'importe quel couple…

- Je n'étais vraiment pas bien à cette époque-là, enchaîna Malefoy en grimaçant comme de rudes souvenirs remontaient à la surface de son esprit. Je me sentais faible d'esprit et souffreteux de corps, je réfléchissais jour et nuit, je faisais des cauchemars affreux et sans Potter, je pense que j'aurais craqué beaucoup plus tôt…

Les deux anciens amants échangèrent un regard empli de douceur et Rogue serra la bouche.

- Je n'ai strictement rien vu ! s'exclama-t-il alors, comme choqué. Rien, rien ! Comment est-ce possible ? Usiez-vous de magie pour duper votre entourage ?

- Ce fut notre intention au début, oui, avoua Harry. Mais nous ne l'avons finalement pas fait. Nous sommes simplement de très bons acteurs…

Malefoy eut un sourire qu'il rangea rapidement.

- Ce samedi, quand nous étions à Londres, j'avais oublié mes soucis pendant quelques heures mais quand nous sommes rentrés au château, tout est revenu au triple galop et je me suis effondré littéralement. Ce n'était pas un jour où nous devions nous retrouver, Potter et moi, mais je l'ai appelé à l'aide quand même parce que je sentais que j'étais au plus bas…

- Quand j'ai vu son message sur mon parchemin, j'étais en train de réviser avec Hermione et Ron, j'ai aussitôt prétexté en avoir assez et devoir aller m'aérer la tête, continua Harry. Quand je suis arrivé chez nous, je l'ai trouvé roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce, les bras autour des jambes, sa baguette serrée dans sa main tremblante, à marmonner comme un autiste. J'ai eut très peur de le perdre…

Rogue déglutit ce qui fit comme un juron dans l'épais silence qui s'installa alors.

- Vous alliez si mal que cela ?

- Oui, acquiesça Malefoy. Je faisais en sorte de ne le montrer à personne, je me forçais à rire et à sourire face aux autres, mais mon cœur était renversé, je ne parvenais plus à penser rationnellement, j'étais complètement terrorisé, je voyais la Marque des Ténèbres partout, j'entendais siffler à mes oreilles… J'avais déjà été tatoué mais je ne sais pas, soudain, elle m'obsédait, me terrorisait, me démangeait, me brûlait… J'avais envie de prendre un couteau et de m'arracher la peau, de la faire disparaître… Ce soir-là, Potter et moi avons passé la nuit ensemble, d'abord en tout bien tout honneur, lovés l'un contre l'autre, enfin surtout moi serré contre lui parce que j'étais inconsolable, puis une chose en entraînant une autre…

- Au matin, nous nous sommes réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et le mal avait été fait, acheva Harry.

- Le « mal » ? Coucher avec la personne que l'on aime n'est pas un mal, au contraire… s'étonna Rogue. Je veux dire… Si les deux personnes sont consentantes, pourquoi y voir un mal ?

- Parce qu'après cela, tout est parti à vau-l'eau…

Rogue pencha la tête sur le côté. Il invoqua deux verres à whisky de plus, d'un geste de la main, puis enjoignit Harry à continuer de raconter ses souvenirs…

.

_Harry marchait dans le parc du château. Il faisait froid en cette fin février. Il y avait encore de la neige par grandes plaques mais la météo n'en prévoyait plus et le soleil, bien que présent, ne réchauffait que les cœurs à défaut des peaux._

_Les mains dans les poches, Harry essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé, deux jours plus tôt, entre Malefoy et lui. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, nu, dans un lit qui lui était inconnu, avec sur le ventre une chevelure blonde bien connue, elle, il en avait aussitôt éprouvé un étrange soulagement, immédiatement remplacé par une honte indescriptible qui l'avait poussé à se lever et à quitter le lit. Il avait croisé le regard paisible de Malefoy avant de quitter la chambre après avoir enfilé en tout hâte pantalon et chemise… Il ne l'avait pas revu de tout le dimanche et pendant les cours, aujourd'hui lundi, ils s'étaient ignorés et chamaillés comme d'habitude._

_Regardant le soleil qui déclinait, Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Ils avaient couché ensemble, tous les deux… _Il avait couché avec Malefoy !

_Un frisson lui hérissa l'échine et il sortit ses mains de ses poches comme toute la nuit lui revenait en mémoire. Il croisa les bras et laissa perdre son regard sur le Lac Noir, paisible. Comment est-ce que c'était arrivé ? Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là en se retrouvant simplement quatre fois dans la semaine pour réviser ? Jamais il n'y avait eut d'allusions quelles qu'elles soient durant le premier mois et même après leur premier baiser, durant le mois dernier, à part des baisers et des accolades, jamais ils n'avaient eut…_

_Harry secoua la tête. Un frisson de froid lui secoua le corps entier et il décida de rentrer. Dans une heure environ, il serait sur le terrain de Quidditch à se faire harceler par le Capitaine, un certain Gregor Karpov, et il n'en avait pas envie, à sa plus grande surprise. Ce garçon était un transfuge de Durmstrang qui avait atterrit on ne sait comment à Gryffondor en début d'année alors que tous ses collègues de l'ancien collège russe avaient terminé à Serpentard, et il était carrément odieux avec son équipe. Chacun l'avait tour à tour rapporté à McGonagall mais malgré des avertissements de sa part, Gregor restait affreux avec ses camarades de Quidditch et les entraînements tournaient parfois à la rébellion._

_Regagnant son dortoir pour se changer, Harry se fit harponner par Ron en bas des escaliers mobiles._

_- Hey vieux ! Dis donc t'étais où ce matin, toi ? Ton lit était même pas défait, t'as passé la nuit dehors ? demanda le rouquin en lui sautant sur le dos._

_- Lâches-moi, rigola le brun. Et non, je me suis levé très tôt c'est tout, et un Elfe de maison a du passer juste après moi pour faire le lit, mentit-il._

_- Et… Ouais bon, laisses tomber. On va à l'entrainement ?_

_- Ouaip. Mais Karpov commence vraiment à m'échauffer les oreilles…_

_- Pareil. Et McGo qui ne veut rien faire… Un jour, il va tomber de son balai et il ne va pas comprendre pourquoi, cet abruti…_

_Ron avait froncé les sourcils et serré le poing. Harry ne répondit rien. Il avait imaginé Karpov dégringolant de son balai à plusieurs reprises, soit parce que quelqu'un le bousculait, soit lors d'une manœuvre d'évitement de Cognard… ou autre. Mais le bougre était agile et il volait même la plupart du temps rien qu'à la force de ses cuisses qu'il avait épaisses et triangulaires… Il était un sportif de haut niveau, impossible à nier. Mais de haut niveau, il était aussi un emmerdeur…_

_Harry secoua son manteau rouge et or. Orné dans le dos de son nom, il avait une grande classe quand même, mais tout en l'enfilant, l'Attrapeur le plus jeune de l'histoire de Poudlard ne pensait pas vraiment à son entrainement, mais plutôt à ce qui allait le suivre, à avoir ses retrouvailles avec Malefoy. Toute la journée de la veille, toute la nuit passée et toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, il n'avait cessé d'avoir de brefs flashs de sa nuit passée avec le blond, et cela l'avait fortement troublé mais il avait essayé de ne rien en laisser paraître. Force était de constater que ses efforts avaient payé car ni Ron ni Hermione ne lui avaient demandé s'il allait mal ou s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose dont il aurait envie de parler…_

_- Potter ! Bouges, aller !_

_La voix tonitruante à l'accent russe à couper au couteau, déchira la nuit. Harry sursauta et serra ses doigts sur le manche de son balai tout en marmonnant quelque chose. Karpov se porta immédiatement à sa hauteur._

_- Tu disais ? fit-il. Écoute, ça sera très simple de te trouver un remplaçant si tu es incapable de voir ton Vif d'Or dans le noir !_

_- Quoi ?_

_Harry manqua basculer._

_- Mais tu es malade, Gregor ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant, serrant les genoux sur son balai._ _Me remplacer ? Tu veux me _remplacer_ ?! Tu as un grain, sérieux !_

_- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ? Je suis le _Capitaine_ de cette équipe ! Je fais ce que je veux !_

_Attirés par la dispute, les autres joueurs s'approchèrent._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Ron._

_- Il vient de me menacer de me remplacer ! répliqua Harry. Qui est capable de voir le Vif d'Or dans la nuit mieux que moi, hein ?_

_Harry fronça les sourcils. Soudain, il empoigna son balai et plongea. Il se posa, jeta sa monture sur son épaule et traversa le terrain à grande enjambées._

_- Potter ! Potter ! hurla alors Karpov. Reviens ici c'est un ordre ! Je vais te virer ! Fais gaffe !_

_- Fais ! répondit Harry, à l'entrée du terrain. Tant que tu seras notre Capitaine, je ne remettrais plus les pieds ici !_

_Sur ce, il disparu dans la nuit et les autres joueurs se mirent à chuchoter entre eux. Karpov les regarda les uns après les autres et Ron s'approcha doucement._

_- Je pense parler au nom de toute l'équipe, Gregor, en disant qu'on en a marre…_

_- Marre ? gronda Karpov en faisant rouler les R. Marre de quoi ?_

_- Marre de toi… souffla une Poursuiveuse._

_- Marre de tes hurlements…_

_- Marre…_

_- Marre…_

_Karpov tournait la tête comme une girouette. Soudain, il serra les mâchoires et, juché sur son balai, il arracha le bandeau doré qui lui ceignait le biceps et qui indiquait aux autres qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe et, le jetant à Ron, il s'exclama :_

_- Voilà ! Vous êtes contents ? De toute façon, je savais que Gryffondor n'était qu'un ramassis de lâches !_

_Il plongea alors, se posa brutalement et s'en alla._

_- Bon… fit soudain Ron en regardant le brassard doré. Qui veut être le Capitaine ?_

_- Potter, répondit l'un des deux Batteurs._

_- J'ai dit qui veut…_

_- Potter, insista le même joueur. C'est à lui d'être notre Capitaine, à personne d'autre._

_- Bon… Tout le monde est d'accord ?_

_Tout le monde hocha la tête puis Ron déclara que l'entrainement était terminé même s'il n'avait commencé que depuis vingt minutes. Tous les joueurs retournèrent donc dans le vestiaire se changer, sans un mot, et Ron partit ensuite à la recherche de son meilleur ami pour lui annoncer la décision de l'équipe. _

_Mais Harry s'était réfugié dans son « antre », celle qu'il partageait avec Malefoy depuis deux mois et, assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée, il ruminait sa colère contre Karpov. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait envie de tout plaquer comme ça et de quitter l'entrainement, mais il savait que le jeune homme allait le lui faire payer dès le mercredi matin._

_Il était tellement furieux qu'il en avait complètement oublié Malefoy et leurs tourments, et quand le Serpentard se montra, aux environs de dix-neuf heures, et qu'il trouva son compagnon en train de marmonner après les flammes tout en assénant aux bûches de furieux coups de tisonnier, il resta perplexe._

_- Potter ?_

_Harry sursauta plutôt violemment et de braises jaillirent sur le tapis qui se mit aussitôt à fumer. Le brun écrasa les braises du poing puis soupira en s'asseyant sur ses talons. Malefoy le rejoignit et, quand il se pencha pour s'asseoir, le Gryffondor s'écarta légèrement._

_- Tu es en colère contre qui ? demanda prudemment le Serpentard en s'asseyant en tailleur. Contre moi ?_

_- Toi ? Pourquoi serais-je en colère contre mon petit-ami, hein ? rétorqua Harry peut-être un peu sèchement._

_Malefoy serra les lèvres et Harry grommela._

_- Désolé, fit-il. Je n'avais pas à te répondre sur ce ton…_

_- C'est rien… Je te pardonne si tu me dis ce qui te tracasses._

_- C'est cet abruti de Karpov. J'ai quitté l'entrainement sur un coup de tête, il va me le faire payer, mais j'en peux plus. Il hurle sur les joueurs, tout le monde en prend plein la poire depuis le début de l'année, c'est devenu insupportable._

_- Et McGonagall n'a rien fait ?_

_- Non. Elle lui a donné deux ou trois avertissements, mais c'est tout…_

_- Je vois…_

_Un silence s'installa alors Malefoy se leva soudain. Harry le suivit des yeux et le regarda ensuite déballer son sac de cours et sortir classeur et livres._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- On est ici pour réviser, non ? Alors révisons._

_La bouche d'Harry s'entrouvrit toute seule. Il se leva alors lentement et resta planté dos à la cheminée. Pendant quelques secondes, il serra et desserra le poing droit et soudain, il prit une inspiration._

_- Non, le coupa aussitôt Malefoy. Ne dis rien._

_Harry souffla dans la foulée._

_- Mais… ? fit-il. Malefoy, est-ce que… est-ce qu'on va… faire comme si de rien n'était ? Je veux dire…_

_Dos à Harry, Malefoy baissa la tête, les mains sur son sac. Il serra les mâchoires puis se redressa et pivota._

_- C'est de ma faute, dit-il. Je n'étais plus moi-même, je perdais pied, je t'ai appelé au secours, tu es venu et nous avons été emportés par… tout ça. Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver. Pas maintenant du moins._

_Harry eut une ombre de sourire qu'il rangea aussitôt. Il traversa alors le tapis marron et vint prendre son compagnon par les hanches. Il appuya ses hanches contre les siennes et déposa son front contre le sien._

_- Mais c'est arrivé, fit-il en reculant la tête une poignée de secondes plus tard. C'est arrivé et ni toi ni moi ne devons en avoir honte._

_- Qui a dit que j'avais honte ? demanda Malefoy._

_Il s'écarta alors et s'approcha d'une bibliothèque un peu déplumée où se trouvaient des copies de leurs livres de classe afin qu'ils n'aient pas à se trimbaler en permanence les encombrants ouvrages._

_- Je n'ai pas honte d'avoir couché avec toi l'autre nuit, Potter, reprit le blond en attrapant un livre. Je n'ai pas et n'aurait jamais honte. Je ne pensais seulement pas que nous passerions à ce niveau de notre relation après seulement un mois…_

_Il pivota, regarda Harry et déposa le livre sur la table près de ses affaires. Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres._

_- Cela ne se reproduira pas avant bien des mois, sinon des années, reprit le Serpentard._

_- Tu n'auras pas autant de temps, chéri, répondit le brun. Et moi non plus. Dans moins d'un mois tu seras intronisé Mangemort, et moi je mourrais peut-être dans la foulée… Crois-tu que je sois en mesure d'attendre des mois, des années, avant de te remettre dans mon lit et de t'aimer comme tu le mérites ? Ma vie est très incertaine avec cette face de serpent qui rôde là-dehors…_

_Malefoy serra les mâchoires. Il se mordit ensuite la lèvre supérieure et soupira brièvement par le nez en secouant la tête._

_- Excuses-moi, fit-il._

_Harry secoua le menton. Ils s'étreignirent ensuite un long moment puis, après un baiser, ils entreprirent de tourner la page et se mirent réellement au travail, assis côte à côte à la petite table ronde, épaule contre épaule._

_Le mois de mars commença avec le soleil ce qui enchanta tout le monde et remonta le moral de Malefoy. Chaque fois qu'il retrouvait Harry dans leur ancienne salle de classe transformée au fil des jours en un petit appartement cosy avec tout le confort, il lui faisait part de son malaise concernant son intronisation trop proche à son goût. Il n'était pas prêt, absolument pas, et du reste, il ne voulait pas que cette horrible Marque souille à nouveau sa peau et devienne ainsi permanente et horriblement visible. Il demandait de l'aide, à toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, mais toutes lui répondaient que c'était le vœu de son père, et qu'un testament est tenu d'être respecté et appliqué à la lettre._

_- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ce notaire réagit comme ça…_

_Harry posa la lettre que Malefoy avait reçue dans la matinée._

_- Ce mec t'oblige à accepter un destin funeste simplement parce que ton père l'a marqué et désiré dans son testament ! C'est totalement illogique !_

_- Clair… De plus, ce gars est un pro magie blanche, la magie noire le répugne, il a passé des années à essayer de convaincre mon père de laisser tomber les Mangemorts, quand Voldemort avait disparu… Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il s'acharne à maintenir cette clause testamentaire alors qu'il sait parfaitement que je suis le dernier des couards._

_Adossé contre Harry, Malefoy serra le poing sur le genou du Gryffondor. Celui-ci lui caressa la main et l'embrassa alors dans les cheveux. Malefoy ferma les yeux et apprécia le contact puis il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et celui-ci entreprit de lui dévorer la gorge. Malefoy se mit aussitôt à glousser._

_- Tu me chatouilles ! fit-il en repoussant la tête brune en bataille._

_Harry pouffa dans son cou et Malefoy se tortilla aussitôt. Il s'écarta alors et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux allongés côte à côte sur le tapis de laine marron. Se glissant sur son compagnon, Harry alla lui capturer les lèvres puis, se relevant sur un coude, il lui sourit et repoussa les mèches blondes éparpillées sur le front pâle._

_- Tu sais quoi ? fit-il alors doucement. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux…_

_Malefoy fronça aussitôt les sourcils et roula sur le flanc. Il se releva et Harry se redressa brusquement._

_- Hé ! fit-il. Où tu vas, qu'est-ce que… Malefoy !_

_Mais le blond s'était éloigné et empoignait déjà son sac et sa cape._

_- Malefoy…_

_Harry bondit sur ses pieds et saisit le blond par l'épaule. Celui-ci pivota et Harry lui attrapa le menton._

_- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça… fit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai manqué de tact, pardon._

_Malefoy se dégagea d'un mouvement du menton et baissa ensuite le nez. Il secoua la tête._

_- Ne t'excuse pas d'être spontané. Jamais. D'accord ?_

_Harry sourit doucement. Il lui releva la tête de l'index et l'embrassa doucement. Malefoy lui rendit le baiser puis regarda la pendule qui sonna vingt heures._

_- Il faut aller dîner, fit-il. Nous allons être en retard et se faire remarquer est précisément ce que nous voulons éviter._

_- C'est vrai._

_Harry lui décocha un large sourire, lui ravit la bouche plus passionnément puis le poussa hors de leur cachette secrète. Malefoy disparu dans les ombres du couloir et le brun alla alors ranger un peu et rassembler ses propres affaires pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle._

_Toutefois, le jour fatidique fut là et Malefoy réalisa brusquement, un samedi matin, alors qu'il était sur le chemin pour retrouver Harry après son entrainement de Quidditch, que le soir même il allait devoir partir du château et se rendre à Little Hangleton. Demain à midi pile, il serait intronisé Mangemort et serait alors à la merci de Voldemort, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tuer._

_Alors, même si Rogue allait l'accompagner jusqu'au manoir du Lord, afin de récolter des informations pour McGonagall, il n'en était pas plus rassuré car Rogue, tout professeur qu'il était ici, à Poudlard, n'était qu'une merde sous la chaussure de Voldemort en sa présence… comme tous les autres Mangemorts, peu importe qu'ils soient Éboueurs ou Avocats dans la vraie vie !_

_- Tu as peur ?_

_- Je suis mort de trouille… Regarde…_

_Malefoy leva la main. Elle tremblait. Harry la prit alors dans la sienne et l'embrassa doucement. Il prit ensuite le blond dans ses bras et le serra fortement. Quand il le repoussa, il lui caressa la joue et s'éloigna ensuite._

_- Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire, fit Malefoy en invoquant du thé pour deux et des petits gâteaux._

_- Oui et non en fait…_

_- Mais encore ? Viens…_

_Harry alla s'asseoir à table et Malefoy demanda à la théière de les servir. Un silence passa et le blond alla pour reprendre la parole mais Harry lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied._

_- Je vais partir avec toi, ce soir, annonça-t-il._

_La théière eut un sursaut et son couvercle en argent tinta. Elle se figea et, tournant son bec vers Malefoy, comme si elle le regardait avec étonnement, elle s'immobilisa._

_- Tu vas… quoi ? demanda alors doucement le Serpentard en faisant signe à la théière de reprendre le service. Il en est hors de question, tu entends ? Si tu te pointes au Manoir, il va te mettre en pièce sur le champ !_

_- Non, répondit Harry. J'ai réfléchi à ça pendant tout le mois de mars, j'ai retourné dans ma tête toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables… Je vais aller là-bas avec toi et lui demander de remettre la date de ton intronisation au mois d'aout, comme c'était prévu initialement par ton père._

_Malefoy plissa le nez._

_- Et… pourquoi tu ferais ça ?_

_- Parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas que la fin de ma dernière année à Poudlard soit entachée par une relation qui s'est terminée par un cœur brisé ! répondit Harry avec véhémence. Malefoy, je ne supporterais pas de continuer à sortir avec toi en voyant chaque jour cette horrible marque noire sur ton bras et en sachant que Voldemort sera là, dans un coin de ton cœur et de ton esprit, à nous épier ! Actuellement, elle est à peine visible et cela m'est égal car je sais qu'elle est en train de disparaître, mais quand elle sera définitive… _

_Le Serpentard déglutit douloureusement. Sa vue se brouilla soudain et une larme glissa sur sa joue. Il se mit ensuite à pleurer et ses sanglots saccadés mirent le cœur d'Harry sans dessus dessous. Il le prit alors dans ses bras et le blond se laissa glisser sur ses cuisses. Harry lui caressa les cheveux pendant un long moment et le thé était froid quand les larmes du blond se furent taries._

_- Je t'aime aussi Potter, déclara-t-il alors en se redressant. Je t'aime et tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma foutue vie de fils de Mangemort. Ça et…_

_Malefoy serra les mâchoires et, prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne, il la glissa contre son ventre en fixant le brun dans les yeux. Celui-ci, d'abord surpris, vira carrément au blanc caillé quand son esprit comprit. Il retira alors sa main et la regarda comme s'il s'était brulé. Soudain, il se leva et s'éloigna vers la cheminée, les mains nouées sur la nuque. Malefoy resta assis, lui, et entendit son compagnon marmonner tout seul. Soudain, le brun se retourna et le Serpentard sursauta. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, se préparant à, sinon recevoir un coup, se faire sauvagement houspiller. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il osa rouvrir les yeux et regarda vers Harry qui était debout au milieu du tapis, les bras ballants._

_- Tu… Potter, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il prudemment. Est-ce que…_

_Harry eut un léger sursaut. Il regarda alors Malefoy de ses yeux verts et s'approcha. Il se rassit à sa place et attrapa sa tasse de thé, fit apparaître une bouteille de Old, en versa une grande rasade dans le liquide ambré… avant de se raviser et de terminer la bouteille au goulot. Malefoy la lui arracha aussitôt des mains._

_- Arrête ! fit-il. Arrête et parles-moi ! Potter, je t'en supplie, parles-moi !_

_- Parler ?_

_La voix du brun était sourde._

_- Parler… Tu veux parler ? Alors parlons, fit-il. C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Comment… Merde, tu es un mec, putain, un mec avec une queue et des couilles ! Comment tu peux… Comment tu peux…_

_Harry donna soudain des poings sur la table et posa son front sur le rebord du plateau. Le service à thé sursauta et Malefoy le fit disparaître par mesure de prudence. Étrangement, il était calme, lui, très calme même. Bon, il avait eut… trois semaines pour se faire à l'idée aussi, mais quand même, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu rester aussi calme…_

_- Potter… Potter, je ne sais pas comment… comment c'est possible, mais c'est arrivé et…_

_Harry releva alors la tête. Il tourna lentement son visage vers le blond et le regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes._

_- Tu es enceint… fit-il alors. Tu es un mec, et tu es enceint…_

_Malefoy déglutit. Il hocha lentement la tête et, posant ses mains sur le bras du Gryffondor, il serra les doigts et se rapprocha._

_- J'attends un bébé, oui, et je ne sais pas comment c'est possible… Mais c'est arrivé quand même…_

_._

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Me tapez pas pour avoir coupé là, je sais, c'est sadique, mais sinon, ça aurait fait trop long !

Allez, à demain pour le dernière chapitre de cette première partie !

Bisoux !


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà ! Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette courte histoire, ou du moins de sa première partie. Après la révélation explosive du chapitre précédent, en voici une seconde, un peu moins explosive, on va dire, mais tout aussi... hum, je vais vous laisser faire votre propre opinion !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde et si je ne l'ai pas fait, je m'en excuse platement !

A très bientôt pour la seconde partie de cette histoire, ou bien une autre fanfic !

.

**Chapitre 8**

.

- Ça va aller, professeur ? Vous voulez des Sels ?

Harry se leva lentement de sa chaise mais Rogue lui fit un signe de la main. Aussi blanc que du lait, il avait les yeux agrandis par la surprise et la bouche entrouverte. Il était sous le choc. Soudain, il se redressa et se racla bruyamment la gorge. Il attrapa la bouteille de Whisky et s'en servit un solide verre qu'il vida en deux gorgées. Il reposa ensuite bruyamment le verre sur le bureau et regarda les deux garçons en face de lui.

- Vous… commença-t-il. Vous… Malefoy vous… vous…

- J'étais enceint, oui, acheva le Serpentard. Je me suis retrouvé dans cet état après avoir couché avec Potter. J'ignore toujours, au jour d'aujourd'hui, comment une telle chose fut possible. Je parle du bébé, évidemment.

Harry serra les lèvres. Rogue déglutit et se frotta les yeux. Il se passa ensuite les mains sur le visage et soupira profondément.

- Où est cet enfant, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Malefoy et Harry échangèrent un regard et le Gryffondor détourna la tête en serrant les mâchoires.

- Nous l'ignorons, répondit le blond.

Rogue passa du choc à la surprise.

- Vous…. vous _ignorez _où se trouve l'enfant que vous avez porté et mis au monde ? fit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je…

Malefoy se mordit les lèvres.

- Je ne l'ai pas mis au monde, fit-il.

Rogue eut un sursaut.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je veux dire…

- J'ai bel et bien attendu un enfant, Monsieur, pendant cinq mois. Seulement… seulement à l'heure actuelle, je ne sais même pas s'il est toujours vivant.

- Il devrait avoir sept ans, fit Harry. Il en aura huit dans quelques mois…

- Comment diable peut-on ignorer où se trouve sa propre progéniture ! s'exclama soudain Rogue.

- Monsieur, laissez-nous continuer de vous expliquer… demanda alors Malefoy en rentrant légèrement la tête dans les épaules. Comprenez que c'est compliqué pour nous de vous en parler, nous n'en avons pas reparlé depuis huit ans…

Rogue le regarda et se gratta furieusement la tête. Il se servit un nouveau verre d'alcool puis enjoignit le Serpentard à reprendre son récit.

.

_- Tu attends donc un bébé…_

_- Oui._

_- Depuis combien de temps ?_

_- Un mois. Je le sais depuis trois semaines. Il a été conçu pendant l'unique nuit que nous avons partagée ensemble..._

_- Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en informer ? En suis-je… eh bien, le père au moins ?_

_Malefoy eut un sursaut._

_- Bien entendu, triple andouille ! Tu crois que je couche avec d'autres mecs que toi ? T'es le seul, Potter ! répondit-il brusquement, les sourcils froncés._

_- Ok, ok, ne t'emballe pas… Donc, tu attends un bébé, là… dans ton ventre. Un ventre qui n'est pas prévu pour ça, puisque que tu es un mec, un vrai mec avec des couilles et une queue, je le sais parce que j'y suis allé !_

_Malefoy ne releva pas. Il se contenta de hocher lentement la tête puis, se redressant, il dit :_

_- Je l'ai découvert quelques jours seulement après que nous ayons couché ensemble, Potter… Dans la semaine, en fait. Quand on s'est vus le lundi soir, j'avais déjà un peu mal au cœur, mais j'avais attribué ça aux œufs du petit-déjeuner. Le mardi, ça allait mieux du reste. Le mercredi, j'ai eut un vertige dans la salle de bains, après ma douche, après l'entrainement de Quidditch. Ça a passé et la journée s'est déroulée normalement. Le jeudi par contre, c'était… horrible. Je me suis levé avec une violente nausée, j'ai dégueulé dans les toilettes tout ce que j'avais mangé la veille, Blaise était à côté de moi à me demander si je n'avais pas la gueule de bois… Quel crétin…_

_Harry eut un léger sourire. Malefoy secoua la tête puis reprit la parole._

_- La matinée s'est bien passée, le mal de cœur a passé, j'ai mangé normalement à midi, mais l'après-midi, j'ai encore eut un vertige en Métamorphose._

_- Je n'ai rien vu…_

_- Je suis derrière toi, c'est normal… Je n'ai rien laissé paraître, mais après, en Divination, j'ai eut un vrai malaise._

_- Là oui, je m'en souviens, je me suis même inquiété…_

_- Trelawney m'a envoyé à l'Infirmerie après m'avoir réveillé avec ses parfums entêtants, et quand Pomfresh m'a examiné magiquement, quand j'ai vu qu'elle devenait aussi blanche que son tablier, j'ai cru que j'avais quelque chose de très grave. Elle m'a alors posé tout un tas de questions qui se sont vite orientées vers ma vie sexuelle et quand je lui ai avoué avoir un amant, elle m'a annoncé que j'attendais un enfant…_

_Harry haussa les sourcils._

_- Pomfresh ? Donc elle est au courant ? Elle le sait et pas moi ?_

_- Potter… Laisses-moi t'expliquer…_

_Harry grimaça et agita la main pour balayer ses paroles._

_- Est-ce qu'elle… commença-t-il à la place._

_- Elle ne sait pas que c'est toi, répondit Malefoy en secouant la tête. Quand bien même elle le saurait, elle n'est pas tenue d'en parler, secret médical, tu sais._

_- Oui, oui… Comment tu as réagi ?_

_- Comment réagirais-tu toi, si on te disait qu'au milieu de tes intestins, une espèce de haricot de quelques millimètres de long s'était fait un nid ?_

_- Mal, j'imagine…_

_- Tu as ta réponse._

_Harry baissa le menton._

_- Tu… ça fait un mois maintenant, tu…_

_- J'ai acceptée l'idée, oui, et je vais bien. Et lui aussi va bien._

_- Bon, c'est l'essentiel. Est-ce que tu sais comment… ?_

_- Comment ça a été possible ? Non. Comme tu l'as dit si poétiquement, je suis un mec, je suis censé _faire_ les enfants, par les _porter_. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tous les mercredi soirs Pomfresh m'examine et me pose des questions. Elle me suit de très près._

_Harry hocha lentement la tête._

_- Mais maintenant, fit alors Malefoy en lui prenant doucement la main. Maintenant Potter… Est-ce que toi, tu vas être capable d'accepter ça ? Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser, et je ne le _veux_ pas, du reste. Certes ce n'est pas normal, pour un garçon, d'avoir à porter un enfant dans son ventre, mais il est là, il n'a rien demandé à personne et si la magie qui régit ce monde et qui nous permet d'être ce que nous sommes, a décidé qu'il en serait ainsi, alors je n'ai pas à aller contre sa volonté. Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous n'aurons peut-être pas le temps d'être heureux, tous les deux…_

_Le Gryffondor remua les mâchoires. Il serra ses doigts sur ceux du blond puis se pencha et son front rencontra durement celui de son compagnon._

_- Je suis avec toi, fit-il alors doucement. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours à tes côtés. Je t'aime, Malefoy…_

_Le blond se mordit les lèvres._

_- Je t'aime aussi, Potty Potter… grimaça-t-il avec un sourire._

_Harry releva la tête et l'embrassa vivement. Ils s'étreignirent alors longuement puis le Serpentard fit revenir le service à thé et ils prirent un moment pour se remettre de leurs émotions. La pendule sonna soudain onze heures et, relevant la tête, Harry soupira._

_- Avec tout ça j'avais oublié… fit-il. Quand est-ce que tu pars ?_

_- A minuit…_

_Malefoy se rembrunit aussitôt. Il glissa sa main contre son ventre et serra les dents._

_- Comment je vais faire ? demanda-t-il doucement en regardant son reflet dans sa tasse de thé. Si Voldemort apprend que j'attends un bébé, il va…_

_Harry regarda le profil de son compagnon et soudain, il se redressa en faisant sursauter le Serpentard._

_- Mais oui, c'est ça ! s'exclama-t-il._

_- Mais encore ? demanda Malefoy, la main sur le torse. Tu as… été piqué par quelque chose ?_

_- Non, crétin, je viens de trouver la solution à ton problème !_

_- A mon… Une solution ? Mais… Expliques-toi, tu veux ?_

_- Malefoy chéri, demain à midi, tu vas être intronisé Mangemort mais tu attends un bébé…_

_- Oui, et… ?_

_- Eh bien, les deux ne sont pas compatibles !_

_Malefoy grimaça._

_- Comment tu sais ça ? bougonna-t-il avec une moue comique._

_- J'étudie les Mangemorts depuis des mois, ne l'oublie pas ! Je veux devenir un Auror, Marius me fait avaler des livres par dizaines chaque mois ! Malefoy, c'est un fait reconnu, les femmes enceintes ne peuvent pas recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres, la douleur que cela provoque risquerait de leur faire perdre le bébé et Voldemort n'est pas sans cœur à ce point, au contraire, plus "ses" femmes peuvent avoir d'enfant en étant des Mages Noirs, plus il est content !_

_Un silence s'installa._

_- Tu comprends ce que je suis en train de te dire ? demanda Harry. Tu peux y échapper ! Tu es enceint d'un mois, c'est super fragile ces petites bêtes à cet âge-là ! Écoute, ce soir, je t'accompagne chez Voldemort, je demande une trêve pour la nuit et nous lui expliquons tout. Oh, bien entendu, il voudra une compensation, sans aucun doute, mais… eh bien je trouverais bien le moment venu !_

_Malefoy secoua la tête._

_- Ok, au point où j'en suis de toute façon… fit-il. Et tu as pensé à Rogue ? Tu en fais quoi ?_

_- Rien, on va lui dire que je veux venir avec toi c'est tout et… non, minute…J'ai une meilleure idée…_

_._

- Oh misère, voilà la migraine qui se pointe…

Rogue fit apparaître une bouteille contenant un liquide blanc qu'il avala en une gorgée. Il soupira ensuite et regarda Harry durement.

- Vous m'avez drogué, Potter ! siffla-t-il. Vous avez glissé quelque poison à mon insu dans mon verre et vous m'avez drogué ! Bon sang, j'ai mit des semaines à trouver un coupable et les premières années qui ont prit la punition à votre place… Oh Merlin tout puissant ! Mais qui m'a donné une bande de cornichons pareille !

Harry pouffa doucement. Il se mordit ensuite les lèvres pour se calmer et souffla.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, Monsieur… reprit-il. C'était ça ou tout vous dire et… ce n'était alors pas une option.

- Non, pas du tout, étant donné que vous étiez encore un espion actif, répondit Malefoy en secouant la tête. Je l'ai grondé quand j'ai su ce qu'il avait fait…

Harry se gratta le nez.

- Il n'empêche que si je n'avais pas fait ça, tu aurais perdu notre enfant à cause de la douleur de la marque…

Malefoy eut un mouvement de tête et Rogue soupira.

- Qu'avez-vous fait alors ? demanda-t-il. Vous vous êtes fait passer pour moi ? Polynectar ?

- Non, je n'avais pas absolument pas le temps. Non, j'ai simplement utilisé un sortilège miroir.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?

- C'est un vieux sortilège qu'Hermione a découvert un jour en lisant un vieux bouquin moisi, expliqua Harry. Il se nomme _Magia Speculo_. Il suffit de le lancer sur la personne que l'on désire copier, puis de se le lancer à soi-même et le sortilège réplique l'âme de la personne d'origine. Ce n'est pas très fiable, on ne peut pas imiter la démarche, par exemple, ou la façon d'être ou de parler, mais je vous connaissais alors assez bien pour vous imiter de façon suffisante pour duper Voldemort. Il m'avait suffit d'user d'Occlumencie pour bloquer mon esprit et le tour a été joué.

- Je vois… Duper Voldemort n'est pas donné à tout le monde… admit Rogue avec un hochement de tête admiratif. Si je suis bien votre histoire, le Lord est au courant pour cet enfant ?

- Oui, mais sous votre apparence, j'ai réussi à obtenir de lui le secret absolu. Çà été compliqué, je ne vous le cache pas. Çà m'a prit pas mal d'heures pour le convaincre de repousser la date de l'intronisation et la remettre à plus tard. D'ici-là, Malefoy aurait eut le bébé et il aurait été confié à son autre père dont j'ai, bien entendu, gardé le nom secret.

- Bien entendu, grimaça Rogue. Mais ?

Harry serra les lèvres.

- Mais il a désiré une compensation pour son silence…

Rogue fit jouer ses mâchoires.

- Oh misère... Le bébé ?

- Le bébé, confirma Malefoy. Mon fils a été magiquement transféré dans l'abdomen d'une des maîtresses du Lord au mois de juillet… Voldemort n'a pas voulu repousser la date de mon intronisation au-delà de celle prévue par mon père. Je n'ai pas eut le choix. C'était abandonner mon bébé et devenir un Mangemort, avec un espoir qu'il reste en vie… ou bien nous mourrions tous les deux.

Rogue secoua lentement la tête.

- Quel atroce choix ! souffla-t-il.

- J'en ai été malade pendant très longtemps…

Malefoy tourna les yeux vers Harry puis baissa la tête.

- Ça a brisé notre couple… Je suis resté près de lui après son intronisation et plus je voyais cette affreuse marque sur son bras, et plus je sentais au fond de moi que cela me répugnait… expliqua-t-il. Et puis fin novembre, j'ai craqué et j'ai mit un terme à notre relation. Elle n'avait même pas un an.

- Ça a été très dur pour moi, reprit Malefoy. J'avais perdu mon bébé, et maintenant je perdais mon compagnon… Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu d'ailleurs. Il a fait de son mieux, il m'avait prévenu qu'il ne supporterait pas la vue de la Marque définitive… alors avec la perte du bébé par-dessus le marché…

- N'allez pas croire que je n'ai pas souffert de tout cela, Monsieur, précisa alors Harry, les sourcils froncés. Je n'aurais pas coupé tous liens avec mes amis, sinon…

Rogue haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Alors c'est pour cela que… ? Potter, bon sang, cela fait huit ans…

- Huit ans, oui… Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

- Non, sans doute, je n'ai ni femme ni enfants, mais je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un à qui l'on tient. N'oubliez pas que votre mère, Potter, a été ma meilleure amie quand nous étions enfants !

Harry serra les mâchoires. Il avait oublié ce détail… En silence, il s'excusa et le sombre professeur se tourna vers Malefoy.

- Allez-vous chercher cet enfant maintenant que vous êtes libéré des Mangemorts ?

- Je ne suis point libéré, Monsieur, répondit le blond en secouant la tête. Je suis simplement un lâche qui préfère se cacher dans l'ombre du Survivant plutôt que d'affronter ses démons et de faire face au Lord pour récupérer son fils.

Rogue se crispa.

- Un lâche… souffla-t-il. Je ne suis pas un lâche, Monsieur Malefoy.

Malefoy eut un léger sursaut.

- Ah mais… Non, je ne pensais pas…

- Mais vous l'avez dit néanmoins. Sachez que je ne me cache pas derrière Potter, reprit Rogue en se redressant dans son fauteuil. Il est mon passeport pour la vie, mon bouclier contre le Lord. Sans lui, je serais mort depuis des années. Je lui dois ma vie comme il me doit la sienne. Un jour, nous n'aurons plus besoin l'un de l'autre, et ce jour-là…

- Ce jour est encore loin d'être là, professeur, acheva Harry d'une voix un peu morne. Mais je me bats chaque jour pour qu'il arrive plus vite. Chaque jour je permets l'arrestation d'un Mangemort, mes collègues en font autant, et plus Azkaban en comptera, plus le Lord sera à notre merci. Un jour, il n'aura plus personne pour le protéger car un jour, tous les sorciers se poseront une question : est-ce que cela vaut vraiment le coup de rejoindre l'autre côté ? Est-ce que cela vaut vraiment le coup de risquer ma vie pour finir en prison et y mourir atrocement ? Ce jour-là alors je pourrais abattre cette face de serpent, lui faire payer la mort de mes parents, de Sirius, de Dumbledore et des autres. Ce jour-là, je récupérerais mon enfant et le monde sorcier sera enfin libre. A jamais.

Sur ce, un profond silence plomba la pièce. Le grand duc noir de Rogue se glissa alors par un vasistas en se tortillant et se posa avec légèreté sur le bureau de son maître.

- Je n'attendais pas de courrier, qu'as-tu, donne ?

Le volatile tendit la patte et Rogue prit la lettre qui y était ficelée. Il coupa la cordelette avec son coupe-papier et l'oiseau sauta ensuite du bureau pour aller se percher sur son perchoir. Le sombre professeur retourna à la lettre et plissa la lèvre en lisant le nom du destinataire.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi… fit-il en tendant ladite lettre à Harry. Mais pour vous, Monsieur Potter.

- Pour moi ?

- _Monsieur H. Potter, Poudlard_, lu Rogue. C'est vous, il me semble, non ?

- Oui mais… J'ai Hedwige…

- Quelqu'un aura sûrement reconnu mon oiseau et l'aura convaincu de porter ce courrier…

Malefoy haussa un sourcil et regarda Harry.

- Je crois savoir qui… fit-il.

- Qui… ?

- Ouvrez donc cette damnée enveloppe, Potter ! Vous avez encore des souvenirs à me raconter ! s'impatienta soudain Rogue.

Le Gryffondor cligna des paupières puis brisa le sceau marron et déplia le parchemin.

- Tu avais raison… fit-il à l'intention de Malefoy. C'est une lettre d'Hermione… Comment sait-elle que… Oh !

- Oh ? répéta Rogue. Quoi « oh » ?

- Oh… Elle vient à Poudlard.

- Quoi ? Quand ?

- Demain… avec Ron aussi. Et… eh bien…

Harry parut très étonné et soudain Malefoy lui arracha la lettre des mains et la lu rapidement dans sa tête en marmonnant.

- Oh ! fit-il. Eh bien, en voilà une surprise !

- Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Rogue sur un ton grondant.

- Lisez…

Malefoy lui tendit le parchemin et Rogue renifla dédaigneusement en le prenant. Il posa sur son long nez une paire de petites lunettes rondes et grogna alors.

- Eh bien… Je dois aller avertir le Directrice, que des appartements soient préparés, fit-il alors en rendant la lettre à Harry. Vous deux, vous savez où coucher. Je ne vous fais pas conduire…

Harry hocha lentement du menton et Malefoy haussa un sourcil étonné. Rogue les abandonna ensuite et, pivotant vers son ancien amant, le Serpentard sourit doucement.

- Tu as gardé notre salle de classe désaffectée ? demanda-t-il.

Harry sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il s'ébroua et hocha la tête.

- Je l'ai un peu arrangée au fil des années, mais oui… Si cela te dérange de la partager avec moi, je comprendrais, tu sais, ajouta-t-il. Nous ne sommes plus des ados après tout…

- Potter… fit alors Malefoy avec un doux sourire. Notre enfant a été conçu là-bas et tu crois que je vais refuser d'y retourner après ce que nous y avons vécu ? C'est bien mal me connaitre…

Le Gryffondor baissa le menton. Il regarda la lettre et soudain, pivota vers Malefoy en lui saisissant la main. Le blond eut un léger sursaut.

- Malefoy…

- Non, Potter, ne dit rien, d'accord ? On vient de se retrouver, nous avons tout à réapprendre et l'ombre de notre bébé plane encore entre nous. Prenons notre temps cette fois-ci…

La référence à leur passé était si flagrante qu'Harry en eut un coup au cœur. Il eut un petit rire aigrelet à peine contrôlé puis, un sourire étirant sa bouche, il se laisser glisser à genoux sur le sol de pierre devant le blond. Là il se serra sur ses cuisses et se mit à sangloter.

D'abord surpris, Malefoy entreprit ensuite de lui caresser doucement le dos et il sourit à son tour. Son cœur se déchargea soudain de plusieurs gros poids et il soupira d'aise. A présent, sa vie avait de nouveau un sens, il avait de nouveau un but, plusieurs même. Le premier, retrouver son bébé, le second, reconquérir Harry, et le troisième enfin, réunir toute sa famille au même endroit, sa mère et son père y comprit. La tâche s'annonçait ardue mais il allait le faire, il le savait, il s'en sentait capable. Avec Harry à ses côtés, ils défonceraient tous les murs qui se dresseraient devant eux, peu importe leur épaisseur. Il le savait, il savait qu'un jour, que ce soit dans six mois ou dix ans, il serrerait son enfant dans ses bras, quand bien même il serait adulte. Mais, et il en fit le serment à Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur ancien antre, il ne mourrait pas avant d'avoir de nouveau sa famille au grand complet.

Parole de Sorcier.

FIN

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ! Une nouvelle fic de terminée ! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, l'idée m'est venue comme un claquement de doigts et j'espère que vous avez aimé la lire et que vous resterez dans les environs pour la suite. Pour l'instant, elle est en cours d'écrire, techniquement, elle devrait être plus longtemps étant donné qu'il y a beaucoup de questions posées dans cette première partie qui nécessitent une réponse dans la seconde partie.

Mais je vous tiendrais au courant, n'ayez crainte !

Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont lu et/ou commenté, c'est toujours un régal de lire vos commentaires, qu'ils soient long ou courts ! Merci donc et à très vite pour la suite, ou bien une nouvelle fanfic !

Bisoux !


End file.
